


Neighbors

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fever, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: Asagiri Gen just moved to his new apartment and on his first night out he stumble across Ishigami Senku. They're neighbors, they're friends, maybe they're something more.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 82
Kudos: 248





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just got this new cute smuff idea so just bear with me. I'm in mood for writhing a love story and hope you'll like it.

“Thanks for helping me move.” Asagiri Gen was happy to finally be able to live alone. He just started getting great recognition as a mentalist, he was performing shows since high school and now an important TV channel selected him to appear every Friday night on a show, he had his special segment where he could impress a live audience with his best tricks. The hard part of the job was that he always had to find new exciting tricks, involve the public and thrill everyone; but it was also a fun part.

For being just 21 years old, he was accomplishing something really important in his life.

It was common for people to mistake Gen as a magician instead of a mentalist; both create frameworks within which their skills can be demonstrated. Magicians tend to engage an audience to suspend disbelief, while mentalists seek to extend the belief of the audience since they work with abilities that some consider possible but improbable. Gen always tried to make his performances as organic as possible, no overly theatrical in terms of boxes, gismos, gadgets. There’s a mid-way point between the two performance styles, which Gen love, called the mental magic.

Cardboard boxes were scrawled on a dark wooden floor, bare walls waiting to be filled, dirt and dust shapes on the floor like templates of the furniture that will be placed; as each thing was set, the apartment was becoming a home. It was located in a very quiet residential area, tree lined street, within a 10 minutes walk to the University of Tokyo; near was a small market a bakery and a ramen place.

“No problem. Why do you move here?” Ukyo asked. “You can afford a bigger place in a more prestigious suburb.”

“I want to live as normal as I can.” Gen was placing a purple blanket in the middle of the soon to be living room. “I’m starting to become famous, but I’ll live quietly while I can.”

Ukyo sat right beside him. They were best friends since middle school; Gen always attracted bullies and felt content that Ukyo was right there to protect him, save him and guard him from any harm. He was the kind of friend who Gen could run to cry with until the snot that was running down his face stopped, who supported him when he wanted to become a mentalist and assisted everyone of his performances.

“Have you known your new neighbors?” The blonde asked.

Gen was taking out from a bag some fresh bread sandwiches that he prepared in the morning, moving day was going to be heavy and now was the perfect time to rest a little while.

Ukyo received a chicken salad sandwich and quickly bite into it. He hadn’t realized that he was so hungry. Gen took out a container with different fruits and started cutting the grapes and strawberries in half.

“Not all of them. When I came to sign the apartment’s papers, several neighbors received me. The majority are kind and cute old ladies, they even invited me to have tea at the home of one of them, we gossip all day long. It was fun.” The mentalist was taking out of the bag two cold cokes and handed one to his friend.

“How is this cold?” Ukyo asked.

“I have a small ice chest. Hot coke tastes so orrible-hay.” He replied as he opened his can and took a long sip.

“I’m glad the ladies are treating you well.”

“Yes, they even said I’m the second youngest person living here.”

Ukyo arched an eyebrow. “Who’s the other person?”

“I don’t know yet. Luckily, they said he lives right in front of me.” If Gen could have opened his mouth any wider, he would have eaten the sandwich in one bite. As it was, he took off a quarter of it in one massive chomp, then he gulped it down and without pausing to breathe he took another swinging bite.

“Hey, slow down. You’re going to choke.”

Gen chuckled. “I know, but there’s so much more to move around here, I need to finish eating fast.”

The blonde nodded nervously, Gen was right, there was still a lot of work to do and he didn’t think he would let him go home early. But that was okay, he really cherished spending time with Gen and as his fame grew, it was getting more difficult to spend time with him.

Some people on high school thought that they were dating. They weren’t. His friendship was so deep, so unique it could easily confuse the fool ones. They say to give and not expect to receive; even though there is wisdom in those words, both gave and both received, it was perfect.

Contrary to Gen, Ukyo was eating bird-like, picking at the crumbs and nibbling the edges of the sandwich. He was a slow eater and if the mentalist wanted more help in his moving day, he’ll have to wait for him.

As they were arranging the furniture, Gen’s long dark brown sofa, his metallic dinner table with four shiny platinum chairs and his 65 inch flat screen TV, the apartment felt lighter and brighter, becoming a place that invites deep breaths and for the thoughts to slow as if one had just awoken. It was Gen’s new home. There were still some unopened boxes in his bedroom, but that was something Gen wanted to arrange on his own.

Time passed by and day became night. Both boys were laying on the sofa with their bodies sore, gasping for air. Gen lived now in the third floor, so it wasn’t an easy task to get all his things between the two; the mentalist didn’t have anyone else to ask for help, he really appreciated Ukyo’s help.

“I better get going. It’s 10PM.” Ukyo got up and thundered his back.

“Thank you very much for your help.” Gen hugged him as they were walking to the door. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

“No need to thank me. I’m going to come here somedays to rest between my classes.”

“Of course. Whenever you want.”

“Rest, don’t push yourself.” Ukyo waved at him and he disappeared trough the dim lighted hall. The mentalist was going to get back inside his apartment, but suddenly his stomach began to roar with hunger. He sighed, his last meal were the midday sandwiches and fruit.

He locked the door and went down the stairs, as he left the building a fresh air brushed against his face. It felt nice. The night was a special kind of blackness, the kind that wants only to hold the stars and help them shine all the brighter. It was a warm black that hugged the mentalist, a spring warm.

He walked for five minutes until he was in front of the ramen place. Gen was greeted by the amazing food aroma, the chicken broth, the fried pork and a combination of soy sauce with kikurage mushrooms. His mouth was watering.

He sat at the bar table and as soon as he was looking at the menu, a voiced called him from behind the serving bar.

“I’m sorry sir, we’re closing soon. You can order something to go.” It was an old man with wrinkle face and long white beard.

Gen couldn’t avoid his sadness but nodded in agreement, it was too late at night.

“You should order the tonkotsu ramen.” Another voiced said. The mentalist turned around and saw a guy talking to him. Gen’s cheeks blushed; he was so handsome. Crimson shinning eyes, white-blonde hair that was tipped green with brush-like spikes and two locks of hair draping over his face. The guy was wearing a green light shirt tucked inside his black pants with a shiny metallic belt, and of top a laboratory coat.

“Is that so? I was thinking on ordering the miso ramen.” He said trying to cover his blushed face with his hand.

“If its your first time here, order the tonkotsu.” The guy sat beside him. “It has a hearty broth made by boiling down the pork bones, intensifying the flavor. It’s true this type of ramen has a pronounced smell if compared to others, but it’s light and smooth. The noodles are very thin and on top it has onions, char siu pork, bamboo shoots, pickled ginger and kikurage mushrooms.”

“So, you’re the ramen expert?” Gen chuckled and looked at the old man. “I’ll order the tonkotsu ramen, then.”

“Two, please.” The blonde said. “I know I have to order it as take out, don’t worry Kaseki, I would rather go straight to my apartment and continue working.”

“It’ll be ready soon.” Kaseki replied as he was already working on the two orders.

“Hey, how do you know it’s my first time here?” He dared to ask, he tried to see the guy, but his attractive face kept blushing him.

“I come here for dinner almost every night. It’s the first time I’ve seen you.” The guy sure looked honest with his answers, he wasn’t looking at Gen, was completely fixated in seeing how the man prepared his food.

“So, the food is good, right?”

“It’s the best ramen around here.”

Gen wanted to continue talking with him, but the blonde didn’t look interested in following a conversation, he only seemed excited when he explained about the ramen. The place was empty, they were the only ones left, Gen paid attention to the sound of the boiling water, the knife cutting everything so perfect and the relaxed breathing of the guy beside him.

He was handsome from the gentle expression of his rested face to the depth of his red eyes. Those eyes spoke as if they were of importance, beautiful in any shape, they reflected an honesty, intensity and gentleness. Perhaps this is what people meant by a gentleman, not one of trite politeness, but one of great spirit.

“That’ll be 1200 yens for both ramens.” Kaseki said while handing one take out box to each guy.

Gen was taking out his wallet to pay when he heard. “My treat.”

The mentalist’s face blushed intense red and his eyes shone in a way that only deep happiness can bring. How was this happening? He just met a handsome guy and he was inviting him dinner?

“Thank you very much.” He said while feeling the heat growing more in his cheeks.

Both guys leave the place and started walking together, the take-out box smelled so nice. They didn’t share a word; they were just walking side by side.

“This is me.” The guy said while stopping at the apartment building.

Gen chuckled. “This is me, too.”

The guy grinned. “So, we live in the same place.”

“Yes, I’ve just move in today.” His dark eyes were shinning, he was flustered with all what was happening.

“Which floor?”

“Third.”

“Let’s walk together, then.”

Gen eyes were frequently checking the blonde’s appearance, it was as if he felt nervous all at once. They kept the silence, but he didn’t mind, he was treasuring the others company. With each steph, Gen watched the green tips of his hair, the long laboratory coat, his white skin, his strong hands. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks, it was too much.

They finally arrived at the third floor and stopped at the same time, each in front of their respective doors.

“It looks like we’re neighbors.” The guy said.

“Yes, how exciting.” Gen suddenly changed his face to a blanc stare, why did he say it was exciting? That was something extremely embarrassing to said in front of a cool guy like him. “I’m Asagiri Gen, by the way.”

The blonde laughed a little. “Nice to meet you. I’m Ishigami Senku.” Finally, a named to the handsome face.

Senku opened his door and just when he was about to enter his own apartment, Gen shouted. “Do you want to have dinner with me?” The blonde stopped on his tracks and turned to face his new neighbor.

Adrenaline started pumping on the mentalist’s body, the veins on his face were dilating and the red blushing was intense. He felt so embarrassed.

Senku grinned, amusement was showing in his crimson eyes. “I’m sorry, I have work to do. Maybe next time, enjoy the ramen.” And without further notice he closed the door behind him, leaving Gen feeling utterly stupid.

He entered his apartment with a downward gaze, He sat alone on the dinning table and looked at his take-out box. He was mortified and frozen to the spot, Senku was just being amicable and Gen though there could be something else, how silly. That was impossible, he had just met him and they talked almost nothing; they just enjoyed walking together, or at least he enjoyed it.

Gen was reminding himself the same embarrassing scene that finished in Senku’s closed door as he was eating his ramen. It was delicious, the blonde was right, he could felt a great combination with the soy sauce and the salty flavors with the tonkotsu.

It was warm and the broth felt great through his throat. He usually took big chumps of his food, but he wanted this meal to last longer. Gen was slurping the noodles when he noticed the lights flickering and within seconds, he heard a knock on the door.

He quickly got up and opened the door, his dark eyes shined while seeing Senku. The blonde had a light blushed on his cheeks and dark spots all around his face, hands and clothes, miraculously his hair was still spike up; he was holding his take-out box.

“Sorry to interrupt you. I was working on an experiment with the Faraday’s law and accidentally turned off the electricity in my apartment. I hope I didn’t damage anything important.” The blonde was trying to explain himself. “I already spoke to the landlord, so he can come and check it out, but in the meantime, can I have dinner with you?”

“Y-yes! Of course, come in.” Gen was starting to get nervous again, he couldn’t believe the blonde run to his door in seek of somewhere comfy to eat his dinner.

“So, you already started it. How is it?” Senku was sitting in the chair right beside Gen, he was opening his food container.

“It’s so tasty. I oved-lay!” Gen returned to his seat; he was anxious trying to grip his chopsticks.

“What a strange way of talking.” The blonde was already slurping his noodles making a loud sound, but the mentalist didn’t care, he sure looked lovely eating so rapidly, stuffing his mouth full.

“What were you working on?” Gen was happy for having a good conversation topic.

Senku was dipping the noodles back into the bowl to mop up some of the broth. “In the Faraday’s law of induction, it’s a basic law of electromagnetism and it predicts how a magnetic field will interact with an electric circuit to produce an electromotive force. This is in order to obtain an electromagnetic induction; we read about it in class today and wanted to experiment with it, but my electric current didn’t support it. I’m glad it only affected my apartment.” He slurped more of the noodles. “The old ladies that lived here always get mad at me for turning off the power while they’re watching soap operas.”

Gen laugh. What was this guy talking about? “You’re at college?”

Senku nodded. His mouth was full and was munching.

“Then how old are you?”

“Eighteen. I just started this semester.”

“What?!” It took a second or two for the new information to sink in Gen’s mind, he was older than Senku.

The blonde chuckled. “Your reaction is common, many people assumed I’m older.” Senku was watching how Gen was eating his ramen. “Slurp loudly, it doesn’t taste the same if your being careful.”

Gen was shocked at the submit change of topic and accidentally dropped his chopsticks on the ramen bowl, splashing some broth on his face. Suddenly he felt Senku’s large and skinny fingers brushing the drops from his left cheek.

“You sure are messy when you eat.”

The mentalist couldn’t move, his eyes were flickering as he saw the blonde retrieving his hand. He blushed again and tried to cover his mouth with his hand, it was unbearable. Why was he making him feel that way?

Senku finished his meal and got up while cleaning his side of the table. “Thank you for having me, I’ll see if the landlord could repair the power at my apartment. I really need to finish.” 

Gen followed Senku to the door as the blonde was opening it. Both stood in the door frame for a few seconds, the mentalist was trying to mutter some words and Senku just smiled at him. “This was fun.” He said. “Maybe you can come another day to my apartment.

The more the blonde talked, the more Gen’s face was blushing, he couldn’t stand his body’s heat. “I’ll like that.”

“Perfect. See you.” And as quickly as he said that, he crossed the hall and closed the door behind him. Gen stood a little longer on the door frame, it was his first day at the new apartment and had just met a handsome guy who treat him to a meal and shared dinner with him. 

“But he’s so young.” He pouted while getting inside his home. He met a boy and it felt like a dream. They were neighbors.


	2. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The desire to speak to the blonde was immense, Gen needed to feel again that joy, but how to do it without being an annoyance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, I've finished it a day early and was eager to share it. Thanks for reading it.

Gen hadn’t seen his neighbor in almost a week. The walls were thin, he heard him open his door early in the morning, walk quickly down the hall and stomp down the stairs. Almost at 10PM, he would listen to his footsteps again, noise ending when he heard the door slam, every day, every night. It seemed the guy wasn’t aware of his space and didn’t realized how noisy he was.

The mentalist had already detected his routine but didn’t dare to leave his apartment at those times, he hadn’t thought of an excuse to do it. Meeting someone new is always a divine pleasure, but Gen hated the dance that begins within; the unsureness of how to talk, how to approach, how to look without being creepy or a stalker. He was tempted to open the door and greet him, a simple _“good morning_ ”, but that would reveal he was aware of the time his neighbor used to leave.

Behind the thin walls was a man Gen longed to know more. Was he a crush? A beautiful face, well defined, with a sharp jaw and angular cheekbones. Ruby-coloured eyes that welcomed a warmth and safety. He had met him once and couldn’t stop thinking about him; it was a new feeling, a new sensation, a new longing.

Gen used his days to lay around the apartment, create and practice new tricks for his upcoming shows, and went out shopping to the small market near the apartment. On rarely occasions he decided to stay all morning in some coffeehouse reading.

Ukyo had been busy with his classes, so they hadn’t had a chance to see each other. The mentalist sighed, sure his peaceful life was lonely, but most of the time, he was fine with that.

They say once you mastered being alone, it wouldn’t be so painful to spend time with yourself; but that doesn’t make it easy though. Everyone’s life journey was separated from his, Ukyo was his only and best friend, no one else on high school used to talk to him. He thought he was okay with that.

Living with his parents was almost the same than being on his own, they never really talked and Gen spend most of his time working in his bedroom, but when the only heart beating on the apartment belonged to him, it wasn’t something most could take.

Gen really wished to wave a magic wand for when he was alone, but there are somethings he knew the hard way; that life wasn’t a wish-granting machine

There are days when the brain becomes a cold fire, perhaps that is what others call panic, but when you are alone, who are you going to call? Ukyo? He had his own life and the mentalist respected that, he missed him so much. 

The good news is that in time, after many unpleasant days, you are okay. Gen was okay the night he moved in and met Senku, he was so embarrassed in meeting him, he was blushing all over him like a schoolboy, but he had fun. Listening to him and sharing dinner was strangely magic; his words were golden, perhaps some elixir he’d been waiting all his days to hear. From what Senku said, the mentalist could tell he was thinking so deeply about science, an attentiveness in the details of his words, a caring in explaining everything so simple and an invitation to ask him more. That night Gen found joy again, or maybe joy found him; without joy every sweet thing is bitter, cake is guilt, wind is cold, rain is depressing. With joy all things are uplifting; cake is rich, wind is refreshing, and rain is cleansing.

The desire to speak to the blonde was immense, Gen needed to feel again that joy, but how to do it without being an annoyance? The mentalist was deep in his thoughts, maybe that night was something he usually does for strangers, a kind gesture and nothing more, perhaps that was it. He could only hope to meet him again, to cross paths, gave a soft smile and converse again; maybe that could happen, someday, unexpectedly, if fate would like it, like the day in the ramen place.

***

Friday night, white smoke, glaring lights, an expanse colorful stage and cheerful spectators shouting for him to come out. His live show was gaining a bigger audience, the mentalist had a special spark of passion for his job, it filled him with life. One nigh could changed him completely, he wasn’t the same person that lived in his lonely apartment, he was reborn by the love of the onlookers. The mentalist could stand up and speak to anyone, anywhere in the world and it would be the same as sitting on his couch at home; but only on those moments were the stage was his.

The audience brought the strongest version of himself and shield him from the nonsense, the unthinking, the closed door in front of his apartment. 

“This is a simple trick.” Gen shouted while being on stage. He was an expanding star, enrichment heavier elements into an interstellar environment. The stage was his universe, one he could rule without further problems.

Clothes were an important part; his style was starting to get known and speculations of what he was going to wear on the next show were made. Extravagant clothes were his trademark, that night he chose to wear an ivory silk shirt, a casual black waistcoat with platinum amoeba print, shiny black vest adorned with a heart buckle, black tight pants and sable knee boots with a slight heel.

Gen was standing with a big notebook and black marker; he chose a girl from the audience.

“Lovely lady, I saw you smiling and saw you relive this moment, be honest.” The mentalist was deeply staring at the girl. “There’s absolutely no way I could know what you’re thinking of, is that right?”

“Yes” The girl shyly answered.

Gen began writing something in two sheets of the notebook, he moved elegantly his hand, avoiding tracing sloppy letters, suspense music was playing on the background, everyone on the audience were silent, so many myriads of faces in different layers.

“I wrote a word.” The mentalist was sweetly glaring at the young woman. “What is the name in mind? what’s associated with this memory?”

The girl answered. “Eiji.”

“Are you being for real?”

“Yes”

“Not even closed.” Gen turned the notebook so that all the audience could see what he had written, they were hungry for excitement. “Ead-day, on!” “In black marker he had wrote the name _Eiji_.

The girl gasped and the crowd lose its mind, they were cheering and clapping at the mentalist. “You were thinking about your Dad, who loves magic, and how much you wanted him to be here with you.”

The girl was almost crying. “How did you know?”

“That’s not all, lovely lady.” Gen tore off the sheet where the name was written to show what he had wrote on the second sheet. “You didn’t say your father’s full name, but don’t worry, I completed it for you.” There was written the last name _Matoi_ , the girl cried nodding yes.

He thanked his audience, bowed, and waited for the applause to explode the place. The music invaded the stage, lights dancing all around and a confetti rain touching everyone and everything.

His performance filled him with a brim, joy was overflowing through his veins; happy on making better, even for a night, the lives of all around him.

***

Gen returned to the apartment almost at midnight, after his performance he stayed backstage welcoming everyone who wanted to have a quick chat with him. The mentalist lost touched of time, signing autographs, and accepting selfies was something he adored to do with the admirers. His fame was growing and glowing, but the journey was just starting.

The mentalist finished climbing the stairs, his stomach hurt. Being hungry on Friday night was so normal for him, an adequate diet was a luxury, he didn’t have the time to prepare something on advance; Gen’s stomach stayed empty from sunup until sundown, almost every place around his apartment was closed and he was sad to have to make a lonely sandwich for himself.

He took out his key and put it in the lock, turned it to the right until he heard the distinct _click_ sound, when he pushed the door open, he froze up, a known voice called for him.

“Fancy clothes.”

He turned to face his neighbor. Senku was standing on his door frame across the hall, he was barefoot wearing rocket pajama pants and a loose white t-shirt. Hair still spiked up.

Gen’s mood suddenly change and an overwhelming embarrassment invaded his senses, playing with the dark long lock of hair that reached his chin seemed like a good idea; cheeks were already flushing bright pink. Why did he make him feel that way?

Deep down he was relieved. _“Finally, we meet again.”_ He thought. “I’ve just arrived from work.” His words sounded so fragile and broke, sensing the soft panic that was growing on his face.

The scientist arched an eyebrow. “Is that so?” he chuckled. “You look taller.”

Gen nodded, he forgot he was wearing heels. It was something to new to start feeling a bit self-conscious about his work clothes, it was his neighbor’s aura who threatened him with a sense of superiority. He could felt his pulse pounding, their eyes suddenly met, deep black against warmth crimson. Gen could see through them, so bright, powerful, so hypnotic; even though he was in his pajamas, he still looked handsome.

“What kind of job you have?”

“Nosy.” The mentalist contained a little giggle, he was feeling excited that his neighbor was suddenly interested in his life, but he couldn’t tell. The reason for living there was to try and have a normal life, outside of the flashes, the glares and the whispering of his every activity; maybe when they got to know each other better, he would get the courage to tell him about his job.

“Fair enough.”

“Well then, good night.” Gen’s stomach was shifting uneasy, not for hunger, but for ruining the opportunity to continue talking; he inadvertently closed the conversation door. His lip was hurt for biting it awkwardly, dreading for not thinking straight; as he was turning towards the gloomy entrance he heard him.

“Wait.” The mentalist stood there as Senku quickly got inside his apartment to retrieve something; he caught a glimpse of the inside, papers lying all over the floor, a huge full bookcase without any space available and a tea table with a red laptop.

“Here.”

Happiness was flowing through Gen, warming his skin like the rays of an early summer sun. His face exploded into a radiant smile that he hadn’t worn in a while. Senku was handing him a takeout box from the ramen place.

“How weet-say of you!” Gen’s mind froze, why he had to said so embarrassing things? Yes, it was sweet, but a _thank you_ answer would sound better. The blonde didn’t seem to care about his words.

“I knock at 10PM on your door.” The blonde was scratching the back of his head. “Was going to asked you if you wanted to have dinner at my apartment, like we said last week, but you weren’t home.”

Gen couldn’t help but to winked at him. “We said that?” His soul felt nourished by that take-out box.

The blonde’s eyes suddenly turned into a glare stare. “Last week I said that maybe you could come to my apartment.”

“But you didn’t say which day. It could be any day.” The mentalist pouted; he was feeling intrigued and his heart was beating erratically on his chest, so hard that he thought it might fly out. Was his neighbor interested in him? “Next time we can set on a day.”

“Who said there’s going to be a next time?” Senku was with his arms crossed, smirking cockily at the nervous mentalist.

A slight fear was running around Gen’s mind, was he misunderstanding his neighbor’s intentions? Falling in love was so complicated. Wait, did he was falling for that guy? He was holding the cold takeout box; his heart was skipping a beat and he couldn’t control the heat from his burning face. So many emotions in a tiny lapse of time.

Gen was mannerly enough to avoid gawking at random strangers, but this guy before him, radiating with nothing but grace, had him enthralled. He surely was mesmerizing in every way.

“Let’s go inside.”

The mentalist thought bubble exploded. Their eyes met again, Senku was right beside him. “Inside where?”

“Your apartment.” His lips curled up into a sweet smile. “I will accompany you, while you have dinner.” And without further notice or care the blonde enter the apartment, Gen followed him inside.

“You don’t have to.”

“I know.” The blonde shrugged his shoulders. “I just want to.”

Gen continued smiling while closing the door. It was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, he didn’t know what was going on but sure was happy to spend a Friday night with his neighbor.

Senku had already took a seat at the table like waiting for him, in the meantime he began flipping through his phone, red eyes lost in the sea of brightness. The mentalist went to the kitchen and put the takeout box inside the microwave, he set the timer at 2 minutes.

“Would you like something to snack?”

“Surprise me.”

What kind of answer was that? He looked through the fridge and got a hold of two cans of coke, he found a tofu flan that was made the other day, boring hours took out the chef inside him. He cut a slice and brought it to his neighbor at the table.

“What’s this?” the blonde asked without looking away from his phone.

“Tofu flan.” The microwave notified that its work had finished, hot steam was coming out of the takeout box, he grabbed it carefully and set the box’s containers in a soup bowl.

The mentalist sat right next to the scientist, thanks to the food heat, he could hide his flushed cheeks. “Thank you for dinner.” He said while quietly slurping some of the steamed noodles, it tasted so good, warmed liquid invading his mouth, a maximum meaty flavor striking his senses and the chewing noodles making their way through his cozy throat.

Senku gave a shrug, one he always gave when he was proud of himself. “No problem.”

They stayed at the table eating slowly, it even seemed intended, Gen enjoying his warm ramen and Senku trying the sweet but cold flan. Their conversation was strangely easy, but it was much more than words; it was smiles, the gentle shrugs and the light in their eyes. The mentalist thought that both were elevated by each other’s presence, even the chewing silences were comfortable; it was a perfect moment to savour the company of his neighbor.

Gen didn’t mind that the blonde was leading the conversation, it was fun listening to him all excited about science and space.

“The planet with the hottest surface temperature is not Mercury, but Venus, this is simple a cause of the Greenhouse Effect of its atmosphere.”

It was a lovely babbling of someone desperate to share his immense knowledge, he wanted to explore the galaxy, a desire was showing through his body; every word that came out of his mind made sense, the details and explanations were fantastic, Gen never thought of being interested in those kinds of topics, but maybe because he was being absorbed by the brightness of the nonstop talking guy.

“The Sun’s core releases energy equivalent to 100 billion nuclear bombs per second, and that energy travels thousands of years through its layers before it is emitted as heat and light to power the solar system.”

His words were golden, an elixir he’d been waiting all his days to hear. Gen didn’t love talking about himself, he needed to know more about him; even if the ramen was an excuse to talk about science, for Gen it was an excuse to be with him.

Ukyo was the only person interested in chatting with Gen, his fans were always attentive towards him, but fans didn’t count. Talking with a friend is comfortable, is normal and mostly fun; but talking with Senku was extraordinary, watching him was nostalgic and hearing him was beautiful.

“Is that so? Explain me, please.” He had his arms relaxed on the dinner table, his delicate face resting on his hands. The food plates were now empty, it was not long before dawn and the blonde didn’t care to stop talking; with every Gen’s questions his eyes shone brighter and a chuckled escaped his mouth.

When the light passed through the window, Gen knew it was time to rest. He endured his restless eyes all night, he was tired of working, but wasn’t tired of hearing him. What a lovely idea to record his voice and play it at night before sleep; the mentalist didn’t want the conversation to end, he was afraid of not bumping into him again, to have several days without his presence.

Even if the only possibility for them was to be friends, he would take it.

“I’m sorry Senku-chan.” He couldn’t avoid a yawn, it wasn’t lack of interest, he really was tired. “It’s almost 6AM and I need to rest a bit.”

He noticed how the blonde flinched by the new pet name. “Don’t worry, I’m sorry for boring you with my chatter. Sometimes I lose track of time.”

“Of course you didn’t bore me.” Oh God, why did he had to yawn in front of him? “It was delightful.”

“For me too…it was. “The blonde thundered his neck, avoiding the dark mystic eyes. “Maybe next time you could talk about you and I’ll listen.”

Gen’s heart was born to live out in the open, those words felt warm inside him, Senku was really interested in getting to know about him. “I’ll oved-lay.” He sang. “But I think is important to set a date, right?”

“You can knock on my door anytime.”

That wasn’t what Gen had in mind, he wanted his phone number, to text him and meet somewhere, but how to ask him? It was so easy yet so difficult and embarrassing at the same time.

At the end Gen nodded, they were neighbors and there would be plenty of time to meet again and grabbed the courage to ask for his phone number. He would try on knocking on his door on a random day and maybe bring him something to eat to return the lovely favor.

When he started to lift the dishes and cutlery, he felt some cold fingers slightly brushing against his. It was a faint first touch, Gen kept his gaze down trying to avoid the crimson eyes, but he didn’t move his hand and neither did he. Five seconds that felt like five hours, the fingers were starting to feel warm, Gen was sharing his inner heat to him.

Gen lost his balance and the chopsticks fell to the ground, breaking the illusion with a vague sound, the fingers moved away and the void in the mentalist’s heart deepened. They left everything on the kitchen counter and Gen accompanied Senku to the door, goodbyes and good nights were exchanged; but before the blonde could grip his door’s handle the mentalist spoke.

“Why you do that?” He didn’t think he could survive the rest of the day with uncertainty, was that night a sign of affection? A possibility of being something? He barely knew him, but already wanted him.

“Do what?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“Bringing you dinner?”

“Yes.”

The blonde was starting to scratch his head. “I don’t know, I just wanted to.” His eyes were so open and honest, so warmth and safety.

“You waited for me?”

“No, I ate alone first. It took you a long time to come home.”

An excitement rushed through the mentalist’s body as he realized something important, just like that whole week when he heard Senku’s footsteps, the blonde was also hearing his. He ran out to see him the moment he came home, it wasn’t a casualty it was planned.

Gen hugged his doorframe while still looking at his neighbor, he didn’t care what time it was nor if he was already on pajamas, he thought of him and wanted to share dinner with him. The mentalist wasn’t hallucinating, it was the possible start of something new; that guy, as cold as it seemed, wanted also something with him.

“I only come home late on Friday night.” It was time to share a little of him. “Every other night I’m here, we can have dinner together.”

“Busy on Friday night?”

“I’ll tell you someday.”

“I’ll be glad to hear it.”

Gen was feeling so happy to have met him, it was as if space and time became the finest point imaginable, the bonding of two souls eager to know everything of each other, or so he thought. He was starting to close the door, ready to finally change himself into comfy clothes and rest his eyelids, but he heard one last sentence.

“It’s your turn to buy dinner. See you.” And with that, his neighbor closed the door before him. Gen was left peeking with flushed pink cheeks, of course it was his turn, it was a date. 


	3. Knock On My Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukyo left at 8PM and Gen was in the hall looking at his neighbor’s door.
> 
> “You can knock on my door anytime.”
> 
> Can I knock after you ignore me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 3, thank you for all your cute comments on last chapter, my hearts always feels so fuzzy wuzzy and I re-read them a bunch of times. Writing fanfics is such a stress relief and a wonderful english practice, so I'm sorry if somethings I have a bunch of spelling mistakes or if some words doesn't make sense.

“So, he brought you dinner?”- Ukyo asked.

That Monday afternoon Gen decided to wait for Ukyo outside the university’s entrance to spend the rest of the day chatting together. They were walking back to Gen’s apartment, coffee mugs and a takeout bag from a pastry place; it was a fine day, a sunny day that warmed their skins, a baby-blue sky with no clouds around and a wind gently blowing their hair

“Yes, I think he was waiting for me to come home.” The mentalist’s face was a sweet soft pink, eyes dancing with illusion and a smile that showed a happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens.

“And he’s handsome?” The blond was laughing while poking his friend’s ribs.

“He’s ok.” Gen lied, holding the bag tightly and looking away, clearly embarrassed.

“The way you spoke about him, it doesn’t sound like he’s just ok.” The mentalist sighed and started mumbling something that his friend couldn’t hear. “Speak up and tell me.”

“He’s younger than me!” He pouted desperately, puffy cheeks while frowning.

Ukyo laughed. “So what? If you like him, you like him.” He put his arm around Gen’s shoulder, it was not long before they reached the apartment’s building.

“We’ve only met twice but I’m so nervous around him.”

“He must be really handsome to make you feel that way.”

“Not only that, I feel he likes being with me.” It was such a nice feeling for the mentalist, that someone wanted to spend time with him, wait for him to arrive at night and share a lovely dinner. “He didn’t leave my apartment until 6AM.”

“That’s why you didn’t answer you phone until past noon.” Ukyo chuckled.

“I was dead the minute my head touched the pillow and decided to rest all weekend.” Gen couldn’t stop smiling, he wondered if Senku was thinking of him as much as he was thinking of him. It was a crush, seeing him made his heart twirl with excitement, hearing his voice made his stomach flutter, the mentalist couldn’t help but feel that way around him.

They were climbing the stairs, Ukyo continued teasing his friend, the echo of their laughter could be heard through the floors they were leaving behind, but as soon they reached the third floor Gen stopped his tracks.

Senku was opening his door, holding a backpack and three books in one hand, it looked like he had just arrived a few minutes before they did. A heavy silence settled over them, it was strange, thicker, and unexpected, leaving an uneasy tension in the atmosphere.

The crimson eyes were unsettling, abruptly trying to avoid catching the deep dark glance, his mouth twitched as wanting to say something but didn’t. The blonde looked at Gen for a second and sighed, he quickly closed the door behind him with a loud sound.

The mentalist was puzzled, confused, was Senku angry? But why? He didn’t even said hello. Gen stand still not knowing what to do, his glance stayed fix at the closed door as if trying to see through it.

Ukyo called his named and the mentalist blinked several times, coming out of the trance. “What did you say?”

“Let’s go inside.” He tugged at his wrist, Gen nodded and silently followed him.

They sat at the sofa and the mentalist slowly started sipping his almost cold coffee. Ok, what was that? Almost two days ago everything seemed perfect, a long conversation after midnight hours, an admiration of their eyes, a slight and faint touch; but now he looked distant, annoyed, a faraway person.

Gen let out a long and dreadful sigh, he didn’t even know him, just two ramens with a babbling of science, maybe he misinterpreted everything. His hands were shivering trying hard to hold the coffee cup, Ukyo touch his left hand. “It was him, right?”

The mentalist nodded.

“I’m always a wreck when I looked at him.” The coffee didn’t taste the same, it was tepid, overly bitter and lacking sweetness. He needed a source of caffeine though, to keep his mind occupied, so he continued sipping it like a sailor new to whiskey.

The blonde dropped his back onto the sofa, crossing his arms behind his head. “To me it seemed he got jealous.”

Gen almost spit the brown liquid in his mouth. “What!?”

Ukyo gave a silly laugh. “You told me all about him, how he came out of nowhere to bring you dinner at night, how he stayed up until dawn talking with you.” His green eyes were the hue of a new spring growth, bright and soft all at once; Gen felt safe by looking at them. “You say you felt something and maybe he felt it too, but then he caught you laughing with another guy.”

“I’m entitled to have friends.” Gen pouted, starting to feel annoyed by the thought.

Ukyo caressed his friend’s cheek. “You know our friendship is deep, it confuses people.” He played with the long lock of his hair, twirling it in one of his fingers. “It confused him; he doesn’t know anything about you.”

His friend was right, Gen hadn’t told him anything about him and when he asked about his work, the mentalist dodged the answer. He enjoyed listening to his neighbor’s babbling, he was a science university student and was afraid that he would lose interest in him when they reached his work topic.

“I know you’re right.” Gen hugged his friend tightly, his chin resting on the other’s shoulder. “I want him to like me.”

“He can’t like all of you if he doesn’t know anything at all.”

“What if I’m just a crush?”

“You won’t know until you talked about yourself with him.”

Since childhood, Gen was always interested in the show business, to performed in front of a big audience, light up everyone’s mood. He’d always being chatty and approachable, but his tendency to read people’s minds and thoughts always drift him apart from the rest.

People loved him as a mentalist but didn’t trusted him as a friend, they were afraid of his intentions and false telepathy, so they only wanted him around as an entertainer, nothing more, nothing less. Ukyo was the exception and he hoped Senku could be too, but the fear in knowing that was intense.

***

“I’m out.”

Senku was laying on his bed, paperwork and books scattered all over his sheets, talking on the phone with his friend Chrome.

“What do you mean you’re out?”

For the scientist, the idea of relationships meant trouble, he was afraid that if his emotions were real the bonding that he started with his neighbor could ended on a phantom moment, hearing the pain of what it could be and then simply never getting an answer.

“I saw him with another guy.” Senku couldn’t see through the fog of all his emotions, it was so sudden, so strange and so pitiful. He placed an arm over his eyes and avoid letting out a loud whimper.

“Maybe the problem is that you’re going really slow, someone got to the price first.” Chrome laugh, he was happy that his friend was finally showing interest in someone, always focused on science, never letting himself go.

“It wasn’t meant to be, then.”

“Are you giving up so easily?!!” The brunette screamed hurting his friend’s ear.

“Calm down.” It was a rare new feeling, a scientific man should ought to have no wishes nor affections beyond their research field, they were meant to have a heart of stone, but the moment his red eyes glare upon his new neighbor, that ought, that decision just disappeared like mist. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“I was really impressed that you were falling for that guy.”

“Why? Because he’s a guy?”

Chrome hummed. “That’s not what I mean, you’ve never showed interest in someone.”

“I don’t know what happened.” It was the truth. “I just saw him on the ramen place and my body moved towards him.” It was like a mass attraction, every particle of Senku was attracted to every particle in the mentalist with a brut force.

Love enters the soul of each person and emerges as their passions, like in science, in whatever sparks their curiosity and drive; Senku was feeling different, it was an energy that was bringing him to life. It was supposed to be a normal evening, he would get his ramen alone and in peace, but that guy was something else; he needed to study this new feeling.

As if someone had possessed his body, he talked to the guy about the tonkotsu ramen and a slight blushed raised through his face. His face was pretty, deep dark eyes, small pointy nose, soft pink cheeks, a black hair of wool in an uneven extravagant style.

Senku felt like melting after hearing the guy’s voice, it was unexpectedly low with an agreeable trace huskiness and a hint of power, one that his frail body wouldn’t suggest. The blonde was nervous and couldn’t stop talking about the ramen, he thought it was a stupid topic but the guy continued listening to him and even accepted his food recommendation; Senku gulped as he couldn’t avoid taking care of the check. 

“My treat.” He said while trying to look cool on the outside, he had many reasons not to do this, but his mind wasn’t working. The scientist thought that would be the end of his encounter with the pretty stranger, but their paths continue crossing as they reached the same home, the same stairs, and the same floor.

For Senku there wasn’t such thing as destiny but it sure was a huge coincidence, he got red-faced after knowing his name, Asagiri Gen, it was lovely and suitable for his charming face. Fate made them eat together and share a nice dinner, he wanted to be near him and touch him, but why?

It was weird at first, but the blonde noticed that every day he was falling in love with the idea of falling in love, it was unpredictable and crazy. He bought books and studied about the topic: _All about love, why we love, love and science_ ; he didn’t understand the steps, the strange feelings revolting around his stomach and the constants thoughts about a neighbor he just met.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he confided in Chrome.

“The biochemistry of my brain is crashing down.”

“Because you saw him with another guy?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Yes, you know.”

Senku remained silent on the phone, he couldn’t stop thinking about Gen, he thought his adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin levels were up to the sky. “I won’t say it.”

“Yes, you will!” Chrome was teasing him, but it was the only way to poke around Senku’s mind.

“I can’t do nothing if he already chose another guy.”

“How much do you like him?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Senku was feeling a soft panic growing inside him, arm stilled over his eyes he sighed endlessly. That strange affection will fade if he back away, right? But then, they weren’t nothing, they just shared two meals, it was meaningless, right? It was impossible to tried and fool himself.

“Just go over at his apartment and asked him out.” Chrome was a good listener, but the blonde was getting on his nerves with his lack of movement, Senku could build a functional rocket from scratch, but it seemed impossible for him to talk with his crush.

When you care about someone, you always want to improved their situation, made them see love it’s not impossible, especially when you’ve been there before; it can be frustrating, but the rewards are full of joy. Chrome gained Ruri’s heart, and he wanted for his friend to feel the same attachment and fondness in another soul.

“He’s in there with him.” Senku whispered.

“You sure sound jealous.” The brunette chuckled.

“Gotta go, I still need to finish some work.” His voiced sounded fainted, like wanting to give up.

“Wait…”

“Hmm?”

“Just promised me, you’ll try and talk to him again.” Chrome was at his last attempt of changing the scientist thought. “You’ll regret it if you won’t, trust me.”

“I’ll think about it. Thanks for hearing my rant.” He ended the call and removed the arm from his eyes, he stared for a while at the ceiling. It sure was his first crush, a pretty guy who couldn’t stopped listening to him about science, it was like a dream.

***

Ukyo left at 8PM and Gen was in the hall looking at his neighbor’s door.

_“You can knock on my door anytime.”_

Can I knock after you ignore me?

The mentalist’s breathing was slow, letting the thoughts leak into ether, trying to be in control of himself. One knock could define everything, once done it can never be undone; he couldn’t think straight but walked the few steps.

Fist ready, heart beating like crazy, sweat running down his neck. This was it. He sighed and just as he was ready to knock at the door, the door opened by itself like a planned magic trick.

Time stood still, it was a rare but overwhelming feeling of witnessing something wonderful, of focusing on the present moment without missing a detail, ruby eyes, green tipped hair ends, thick eyebrows. His dark eyes scanned the man in front of him, paying attention to his beauty, somehow their eyes met, and both smiled.

“Lost something?” Senku chuckled, he was nervous but was great at hiding it, feeling such a great relief to see Gen outside the door. The blonde was ready to knock at his door, but the mentalist was on his way of doing it first.

Gen’s pulse was pounding on his temples. “You said that I could knock anytime.”

“Sure, I remembered saying that.” The blonde crossed his arms and chuckled. “I thought you were busy with your friend.” Was he jealous?

The mentalist calmed himself down, Ukyo was right, his neighbor confused their friendship as something else. Jealousy is an inevitable emotion for someone you cared about, it can feel someone’s head with snarky comments; they weren’t nothing but neighbors and still the blonde felt threatened by his best friend, it was such a joyful feeling, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Senku-chan.” He cheerfully sang. The blonde couldn’t stop looking at him. “I don’t understand what’s the problem in my friend being over at my place, you didn’t even said hello to me this afternoon.” The tables were turning, Gen was feeling more confident, he was resonating his mind with his soul and learning that both were developing feelings towards each other. “I could have invite you to join us.”

The blonde felt a sudden jolt as his heart rate began increasing, a coppery taste in his mouth as his cheeks began feeling warm. Senku was embarrassed as he gave himself away.

“I’m sorry.” He looked away as he was fidgeting at his shirt, cheeks with an attractive rosiness.

“Don’t mention it, I wasn’t hurt.” Gen lied, mostly because he now was sure. “You just missed a fun evening with us.”

Deep dark met warm crimson, their insecurities were leaving them, maybe it was love or a strong feeling, _a feeling of you and me_.

It wasn’t an awkward silence, it was necessary to reassure everything, to want to know more about themselves.

_Gravitation isn’t responsible for people falling in love._

It just took two dinners for them to want to be together, maybe it was time to make the third one a real date, it was still early.

_Don’t overthink it, keep it simple, straightforward, follow the steps._

“Do you want to go out with me?”

Gen could only blink astonished as he heard the question and quickly hide his face in his hands, heat burning through his cheeks. Was it real?

“When?” he shyly asked. 

“Now.”

“Are you serious?!!” he almost shouted, his eyes were wide as he was shifting his weight from side to side, it was so sudden and impulsive, he wasn’t prepared.

“I’m 10 billion percent sure.” The blonde approached him, they were now centimeters apart and could noticed his rosy cheeks, it was embarrassing for him to asked him out, his worry of rejection was immense.

Gen didn’t need time, it was such a great feeling, love is what makes us who we are, for the mentalist there was an emptiness in the freedom of being alone, so when he saw the hypnotic ruby eyes, serious with his question, Gen saw magic, an enchantment of words and a sorcery of fondness.

“I’ll love to.” He couldn't believe it, but was willing to. 

_As soon as we meet I knew you were the one,_ the one I would spend my days thinking of.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story would continue nice, cute and warm; not as dramatic as my other long fic. I can't stand two emotional rollercoasters at the same time jajajaja. 
> 
> I appreciate all your cute comments and kudos, tysm.  
> If you enjoy the work I create, come say hi on my twitter: @dainonico I mostly shared drst artwork and manga spoilers, but I'm always eager to chat with everyone. 💖 💖 💖


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen’s mind was running wild, it really was their first date, he couldn’t believe how Senku had been so spontaneous on asking him out, how unreal it was. He sighed, since he met his neighbor, nothing that he did seemed normal, maybe it was his strange way of showing affection, oh God, did he really was showing affection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4!!! Let's continue having fuzzy feelings on our hearts.

A first date.

Gen’s mind was running wild, it really was their first date, he couldn’t believe how Senku had been so spontaneous on asking him out, how unreal it was. He sighed, since he met his neighbor, nothing that he did seemed normal, maybe it was his strange way of showing affection, oh God, did he really was showing affection?

They had sauntered several loops around their block, how many, Gen couldn’t recall, but he was enjoying the company as they continue walking around the dim streets without a specific path.

The night sky was a beautiful form of art, alive and giving them a raw energy, a song for the mentalist’ eyes; the weather was fine with the wind blowing softly, the nocturnal sound of crickets was heard; Gen look at his neighbor and shyly asked. “Where are we going?”

Senku stopped dead on his tracks, turned to gaze him and scratched his ear with the right little finger. “I’ve just decided that.”

“You didn’t know where?”

“It’s not like I had planned on going out right now on a date.”

“What do you mean?”

“I…” Senku’s cheeks were slowly turning red. “I just blurted out that we should go out and didn’t have time to plan something.”

Gen’s heart was pounding as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, Senku was still looking at his direction; there was something in his candour that totally messed with his head, it was strangely sweet. The mentalist felt more secure and cheerful of the reassurance that they were indeed on the road to their first date.

“I’m fine with anything, your company is more than enough.” If the blonde had the courage to ask him out, the mentalist could put more effort in gradually showing his true feelings.

“Let’s keep walking, then.”

And they did just that, on the next few circuits they were talking about their food preference; another few circuits and they just set on a specific place. The blonde knew about a place around the corner; it was a small sushi bar that reflected a warm personal place, bamboo canes on the walls, light colored wooden tables and a soft instrumental music playing on the background.

“It looks cozy.” The mentalist said while sitting in front of the blonde.

“Yes, and they make the best sushi around here.”

The waiter came and with Gen’s acceptance, Senku chose two tasting menus, each with fourteen sushi pieces, one Yebisu beer and one cola. The mentalist had a shy look that he often like to wear, it was never morose, always behind his slightly pursed lips with a smile just waiting to be tempted out; he was feeling oddly happy, excited to be on a date and eager to listen more about his neighbor.

Senku look so confident, so secure about himself; Gen felt a little envious, if it weren’t for the blonde’s direct way of doing things, these sweet meetings between them would never have happened.

He approached Gen on the ramen place the first time and sometime later waited for him to arrive home; Senku sure was an intriguing person, he couldn’t stop thinking about him, Gen didn’t know how he got so easily into his head, messing up with his mind.

He silently inhaled and exhaled, trying to get rid of his shyness and embarrassment, Senku was so handsome, their eyes met, and he grinned making Gen’s heart beat faster. To be honest, the mentalist was afraid of being in love; afraid of the feeling of someone revolving around his heart, making him wonder all night whether he had feelings for him too; but they were on a date, Senku should felt something too.

The higher you build walls around your heart, the harder you fall when a special someone tears them down.

The waiter returned with two dishes beautiful arrange with different kinds of sushi, salmon and tuna nigiri, makizushi with cucumber, mushroom inarizushi and even an eel temaki. The taste was tangy due to the vinegar rice, the fish topping had a light flavor mixed with a sweet salty, improving the taste by dipping it in the soy sauce.

“It’s really good.” Gen said while taking another piece with his chopsticks.

Senku was sipping his beer, it had a creamy thick mal taste that tickled his throat. “I know.”

Gen sighed, even though he was enjoying his neighbor’s company, he stilled hadn’t gotten used to his direct way of answering.

“Tell me about yourself.” The blonde said and Gen almost chocked on the salmon nigiri.

“What do you want to know, Senku-chan?” He tried to play it softly, the fear of talking about his work was eating him away, it was a sensory overload on his tingled limbs and his brain was racing in such an unhelpful way. Gen was truly afraid that his neighbor would lose interest in him; after all the years of preparation, of telling himself that he was alright by being alone, the reality was that he feared it.

“Tell me about your work.”

Of course he would start with that inquiry. Gen sighed. “I’m a performer.” There, he said something.

“A performer of what?” The blonde was dipping a sushi roll on the soy sauce.

“I don’t really like talking about my work area.” The mentalist put down his chopsticks on a napkin and clasped his hands together, looking with a bit of anguish at the scientist. “It’s not that I don’t want you to know, I’m just used to people stop talking to me when they know.”

“Don’t worry, I get it.” Senku brought his hand a few inches closer from Gen’s, as if inviting him to a softly touch. “The majority of people follow me for favors, to tutor them or even do their assignments; I have a closed circle of friends, because the rest would cease contact once the favor is completed.” The blonde’s eyes were deeply charming, igniting the mentalist’s world with such a new brilliance. “You’re one of the few that like listening to my constant babbling.”

Gen’s face was once again slowly turning red, it was as if two cherries had made his face their home.

“I won’t stop talking to you.” Senku was slowly tracing small circles on Gen’s hand with his index finger. “When you’re ready to share it with me, I’ll listen.”

The mentalist was at loss of words, his heart filled with love-beat and joy as it seeks a chance to enrich his love with the one in front of him. Was it real? Was someone really interested in him? It was so good to be true and he felt small tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, he didn’t want to cry on their first date, but those words were so sweet, so soft and so caring for his soul.

“We can share other things about ourselves.” Senku continue. “I’ll start, you know I’m eighteen and that I’m at college, studying astrophysics.” He took a sip of his beer, feeling the alcohol heat invading his mouth. “Your turn.”

“I’m a little older, twenty-one years old.” He held his chin with his other hand, he wouldn’t dare to move the left hand where Senku kept tracing circles with his finger. “But started on my performance path once I finished high school.”

“So, you aren’t a new performer.”

“I’m starting to get a small fanbase.” Gen chuckled and playfully stuck out his tongue.

“Do you have a hobby?”

“Yes, I love reading tarot cards and I’m pretty good at card games.” Gen smile like a spring flower opening, it was true and sincere, blossoming as he expressed himself freely. The blonde made him feel secure, without judging eyes and with a sweet care of attention. “And you?”

“You know I like science, it’s exciting for me to realize different kinds of experiments at the university laboratory and even at home.”

“There must be something else that you like.” Gen thought for a bit and proudly asked his question. “I like reading shoujo manga, especially about magical girls, they’re so retty-pay!”

The blonde sighed. “I get it, I like Doraemon.”

“What?!” It wasn’t something he was prepared to hear, he thought Senku would be fonder on watching the shounen genre, battles, strength, magic, different powers; but listening that he liked and old children’s character made him look so charming before his eyes. “That’s so ute-cay!”

The mentalist notice joy in the crimson eyes, as if for a moment he was happily absorbed by a feeling of love that played in his subtle smile and soft gaze.

They finished their dinner and Senku once again payed for both of them. “But it was my turn to treat you to dinner.” Gen pouted.

“I asked you out, of course I’m the one paying.” The blonde said while taking out his wallet.

If hearts could melt, Gen’s heart would already been dripping from his chest, it felt like a liquid adrenaline being injected right into his bloodstream, just enough to make him excited.

They were walking back to their apartments, Gen’s skin tingled when they locked eyes as they once again talk about everything and about nothing at the same time, they now know each one’s favorite color, favorite food and favorite movie, that Senku had a loving father who was training to be an astronaut and that Gen had a difficult relationship with his parents.

And without further notice, Senku’s hand glided down his arm, fold over his hand and swiftly laced their fingers, palms kissing; Gen could feel his heartbeat, every single pound in his chest as he was trying to believe it. The blonde’s cold hand was slowly turning warmer; holding hands seemed like the most natural thing to do.

_Sometimes, reaching out and taking someone’s hand is the beginning of a journey._

“My friends like to crash on my apartment, watch some movies and play videogames while I study, you can come next time they’re around.” Senku said, fingers still interlaced.

“That’ll be nice.” Gen was feeling warm on the inside, it was a lovely inkling like a effect of having butterflies dancing on his stomach, it was something special. “My only friend is Ukyo.” He shyly said. “He’s the only one that’s been around me since high school.”

“He can come too.”

The mentalist heart continued beating erratically in his chest, so hard that he felt as if he would burst anytime. How could he be so perfect? He was daydreaming right beside him.

The blonde started talking about cosmology, about the central role in shaping the understanding of the universe, the cosmic inflation and the expansion of space, for Gen it was music to his ears; Senku didn’t shut himself up until they were on the third floor right in the middle of the hallway, hands stilled softly together.

“Thank you for tonight.” Gen said.

Senku smiled as he slowly and painfully began drifting his fingers apart, loosening the grip until they were now completely separated. It was the end of the ride. “Thank you for our first date.”

“So, you and me…”

“Yes, we’re going out.” The scientist was always straight to the point, he didn’t see the purpose of whirling around the thought. “I’m not going to lie; I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

The mentalist was seeing him with eyes wide open, his stomach began shifting uneasily not sure of what his neighbor was trying to explain.

“I like you, Asagiri Gen, since the moment I saw you on the ramen place.” Senku was lit up with a grinned on his face, arms crossed right below his chest. “I don’t know much about love nor relationships, but I don’t mind discovering it with you.”

A person smiles with more than their mouth, and Senku heard it on the mentalist’s voice. “I like you too.” The spoken words were sweet, beautiful, and lovely, the blonde’s face turned peachy. “Since the moment you spoke to me.”

“Then is all set, we’re going out.”

Gen left out a small giggle. “I’m in.” Falling in love wasn’t planned, they were supposed to be neighbors and even become friends, just them and nothing in between; but their stars aligned, and a great force pulled them together. A force that neither of them was willing to break.

“I’m glad.” Senku stretched out his arms and cracked his neck. “I’m tired, see you tomorrow.” He put his key in the lock and started turning the knob on his door.

“Wait.”

The blonde turned to see the mentalist while raising and eyebrow, he left out a “Hmm?” sound.

“If we’re dating, then let’s exchange phone numbers, please.”

“Oh, right.” Senku bumped his hand on his forehead. “I forgot that step.” He approached Gen and gave him his phone. “Just put it in there, give me yours.”

“What do you mean with you forgot a step?” He was saving his number while watching Senku doing the same with his.

“Here, done.” They switched phones. “The dating steps, I was supposed to ask for your phone number but I got nervous and got to straight asking you out, the next step was hand holding and I’m not sure when are we supposed to kiss.”

“What?!”

“If we’re dating, we’re eventually doing that, right?”

Gen stood there frozen as he watched the blonde with an awe expression. Was he really following some date steps? What was wrong with him? Blushing would have been no problem, but he was red as a pomegranate; it was cute, somehow innocent, but cute at last; Senku was trying and he would accept it. Why? Because Gen was really in love with him and even though his neighbor’s approach was super weird, he wouldn’t ask for anything different.

When he felt relaxed once more, he replied with a soft smile. “Yes, at some point we’re supposed to do that.” 

“Perfect, you can text me whenever you want.”

“I will.”

And with that both said their goodbyes; love doesn’t have a define form, it comes in all shapes and colors, for Gen it came as a strange straight forward scientist and in a single flashing, throbbing moment, he was happy with that.

***

“So, he was really jealous.” Ukyo said.

“Yes, I’m so happy that he said we’re now dating.” Gen was wearing an ivory high ruffle collar shirt, oxford blue long coat fitted around the waist and black tight pants with balmoral shiny dark shoes.

“For what is this photoshoot?” The blonde was sitting on a makeup chair right beside the mentalist, watching how the stylists were applying him some makeup, BB cream to even out his white skin tone; blurring any minor imperfection, some concealer under his eye circles, a foundation to shine even more his skin tone, a peachy blush for his round cheeks and a rose lipstick on his puffy lips.

“I swear you don’t pay me enough attention.” Gen was almost ready. “I told you it’s to announce my new Saturday night show, where I’ll be the host.” He winked an eye to his friend.

“Right, sorry, I doze off for a moment.” Ukyo was eating some canapes he took from a cart at the back of the studio, he was tired to see how the mentalist was being fixed but it didn’t matter as he was indeed very proud of his friend. “Your going to be busy almost all weekend.”

“Yes, but I’m pretty excited.” His fame was growing each day and there were hundreds of ideas buzzing in his head, what new acts he’ll made, which celebrities he’ll invite; Gen could feel it, it was the calling of adventure, of a great path awaiting his feet. Whatever was ahead could be a great challenge.

“So, he knows?”

And Ukyo dropped the bomb he was trying to avoid. “Not everything.”

“What does he know?”

Gen sighed. “That I’m a performer and that I have a small fanbase.”

“If you’re going to date him, you need to come through.”

“I’m afraid.” The mentalist turned to see his friend, lips pouty, crystallized dark eyes, threatening the blonde to tear up and ruin his makeup.

“Don’t give me that look, you’ll only ruin this lady’s marvelous work.”

Gen huffed and crossed his arms.

“Asagiri-san, please don’t frown.” The stylist said. “We’re almost done.”

“Orry-say.” The girl only laughed at Gen’s cute way of talking and continued applying the last makeup touches.

“Don’t be afraid.” Ukyo said. “If he asked you out, without knowing anything about you, he’ll sure fall head over heels when he knows about you.”

Gen didn’t answer, his cheeks were slowly turning pinker, his hands were tugging at the fabric of his black pants.

“You’re amazing, anyone would feel lucky to love you.” The blonde gave the mentalist a smile that seemed so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of warmness to make him feel safe.

Gen was feeling cheerful by those words, he really did have a great best friend; when the stylist finished, both guys got up from the makeup chairs and walk to the photoshoot location; Gen holding tightly Ukyo’s hand as they were passing by.

“If you’re going to date your neighbor, I think it’s better that we stop doing this.”

“I don’t want to.” The mentalist pouted and the blonde shrugged his shoulders, if his friend wanted to continue being cuddle buddies, he won’t object, but will refrain a little when meeting the jealous neighbor.

The location was elegant, it was a textured beige wall with gold framed portraits of the mentalist’s different performances, a branching bubble chandelier on the ceiling and a dark grey saloma teak daybed.

He lay himself on the side, a soft hand under his jawline, propping his head up, his top leg was slightly bent and dropping forward to show the astonished shape of his body. The mentalist’s eyes change, giving the camera a glare that was freezing, he was ready.

***

**7:46pm**

**Senku: Are you home?**

**Gen: Almost arriving, I’m on the second floor.** **｡** **◕** **‿‿** **◕** **｡** **why?**

**Senku: Was going to ask if you want to watch a movie at my apartment.**

**Gen: Ure-say, when?**

**Senku: Now.**

**Gen: Senku-chan, you always want to do things right at the moment. (** **◕** **‿** **◕** **✿** **)**

**Senku: If you’re tired, I understand. We can do it another time.**

**Gen: No, now it’s fine.** **╰** **(** **✿** **´** **⌣** **`** **✿** **)** **╯♡**

**Gen: Open the door, please.**

***

The feeling of coming home and knowing that Senku was waiting for him after a long day of work, sure was breathtaking. He entered the apartment, it was the same size as his, with a bookcase almost filled up, a coffee table with scattered papers, books and notes, a brown sofa and a big plasma TV glued to the wall.

Gen dropped on the floor next to the door a bag with his fancy clothes, he changed after the photoshoot ended, now wearing some deep blue skinny jeans and a violet long sleeve; Senku look handsome with his black jeans and a white slim sweater.

The blonde was already sitting on the sofa and patted the space next to him, signaling to the mentalist to come forward. When Gen first saw Senku, he thought he had the most beautiful and hypnotic crimson eyes he’d ever see, and well, he was now here in his apartment while the humidity of his heart increased rapidly; there’s no looking back, he really fell in love with the stern blonde.

“I’m surprised you decided to watch a movie with me.”

“It’s on the dating steps, we already went to grabbed dinner, now it’s time for a movie together.”

Oh right, he was following those weirds steps in a way to understand basic dating, Gen sighed, he didn’t really mind as he was glad to spend time with him.

“What do you want to watch?” He asked while resting on the sofa, the blonde approached him and passed his left arm over Gen’s shoulders, accommodating his head on his chest; they were so close and the mentalist’s cheeks were overspread with the deepest blush and for a moment he seemed immoveable from surprise.

Senku absolutely started it, he wanted Gen near him. “I’m fine with whatever you choose.” He grabbed the remote control. “We can browse Netflix until you decide on a title.”

Gen couldn’t believe it, everything was so great to be true, among his stillness there was a pounding heart. “We can watch _Mean Girls_.”

“ _Mean Girls_ it is.” And without further hesitation, the blonde selected the movie.

“Have you seen it?”

“No”

“Then you’re in for a treat.”

The mentalist believed it was a good movie choice, finding a perfect date night movie is a delicate balance, it wasn’t about mixing two different tastes but trying to watch something while maintaining a friendly and relaxed mood. A scary movie is a great choice for starting cuddling, but they were already cuddled; a romantic movie might be the best option, but in reality, is just setting themselves up for unnecessary comparisons to romantic leads; comedy was good and could help them create a better connection.

As the movie progressed, Gen was feeling more comfortable, he put his feet up on the couch and settled his head on Senku’s lap, the blonde was carefully petting his hair. He sensed a fuzzy feeling on his heart when the blonde laughed on certain scenes, he sure was enjoying it; this was perfect.

Before Senku, he only ever had a crush on some guys from high school or work, but it al ended in merely casual encounters, they were so different from the blonde; Gen was used to guys that wanted to get on his pants and leaving at early hours of the morning, but now the universe made it possible for him to meet someone and know for sure that he was unique in all the world as they were meant for each other.

“I’m so happy to have met you.” Gen whispered. _And I’m scared too._ There was so much joy and such pain; the mentalist never wanted any form of eternity until now, he never saw the point. Being alone was fine, were his constant thoughts.

_So stay, be in love with me._

“I’m happy too.” Senku murmured. He leaned, getting his mouth closed to Gen’s ear. “You’re pleasant to be with, funny to be with and breathtaking to be with.”

Gen curled his finger’s on the blonde’s jeans, happiness was flowing through him, warming his skin like the rays of an early summer sun; his faced exploded into a radiant smile that he could swear it was never worn before.

“Direct, much?”

“It’s the true.”

“I love the true.”

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, and Gen really needed that strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continue reading, I really appreciate all your kudos and comments, they're so sweet and it's a special way on letting me know that this story is going on the right path.
> 
> If you enjoy the work I create, you can come say hi on my twitter and check when I'm uploading more chapters and one shot fics @dainonico.


	5. The Mentalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good night, everyone. Welcome and thank you for accepting to join me in this new journey, where I’ll show you these age-old secrets of magic.” The mentalist was in front of a live audience, wearing a stunning violet three-piece suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 5!!  
> I'm so happy that many of you think this story is cute and fluffly, I'm melting, tysm!!!!

“What do you mean you’re following some steps?” Chrome asked.

“I bought some books about dating and this one had the best information.” Senku grabbed a pink book from the shelf and gave it to his friend. They were at the blonde’s apartment; Saturday night was a common occasion for them to gather with their friends.

The brunette chuckled while flipping through the book. “I can’t believe you bought something like this.”

“It really helped me, I marked what I needed to do in order to start dating him.”

“WHAT?!” Chrome screamed and the blonde looked at him with a frowned face.

“Even you said that I needed to walk over his apartment and asked him out.” He was scratching his ear with the pinky finger of his right hand. “I did just that and our first date was nice, we hold hands, exchange phone numbers and started dating.”

“So, you’re now really dating?” Chrome left himself fall down on the couch. “You didn’t tell me that, since when?”

Senku thought for a brief moment, a small smile was forming at the corner of his mouth. “For 103,6800 seconds, almost 12 days.” He was feeling extremely happy with the mentalist, he never leaved his mind, always there, mentally if not physically.

After their movie date they started to make a habit of having dinner together and talking about their respective day; Senku wasn’t fondle of buying groceries, but with Gen the experience was pleasant, the mentalist would sing and joke about every food item they were buying. Being with Gen was strange, like an emotion running throughout his whole body; it was overwhelming but at the same time making him feel complete.

It wasn’t bound nor length in dept, it was just absolute. Senku always appreciated his alone time to study, without the distraction of his friends or even dad, but he noticed Gen was the only person with whom he could spend hours lying on the couch reading and not being interrupted or bothered by him; the mentalist would just flipped through his phone, take a nap or watched TV in a low volume.

They would hold hands and exchange loving smiles; meeting him at the ramen place should looked like fate, but Senku didn’t believed that; he turned to books in an attempt to understand how relationships work and almost every book had the same types of steps, which he wrote on a black leather notebook.

**_Step 1_ **

Attraction, when you spot someone across the room and he doesn’t see you, so you can gaze freely and appreciated every detail of their body; even though Gen was alone that night, his bright light stand out making it impossible for the blonde to not fall deeply in love with him. There was something about the mentalist,that Senku decided to approach him and treat him to dinner; his reward was a warm lovely smile that melt his heart.

**_Step 2_ **

Getting to know each other. Senku noticed both felt a common attraction, so the obvious thing to do was to move this new “relationship” a step further. He got a feel of how Gen reacted to him, his pretty cheeks blushing pink whenever they talked, his bright dark eyes and his fingers curling playfully with his hair; this were clear signs of an interest towards him and created a comfortable atmosphere for the both to talk freely.

One-on-one dating is very important; is the special time when questions can be asked and finding out if this thing they both feel is worth taking the next step. Senku wanted to know more about Gen, but if his neighbor needed more time to trust him with everything about his work and personal life, he could wait for him to be ready.

The book said Step 2 could take four to six months. He’ll made the wait worth it, because falling in love with Gen was becoming sweet, nice and warm; everybody deserves a chance at love and the blonde won’t missed that chance.

**_Step 3_ **

Becoming exclusive. This was a tough step that Senku hadn’t think through, he definitely wanted to date exclusively Gen, but those exact words weren’t exchange. He didn’t know it both have the same goals in life and interests or what were exactly their differences; accepting those differences are something that can make the relationship exclusive worth it. It’s a big commitment that shouldn’t be taken for granted; it’s probably the biggest step in the relationship.

Senku sighed. He wanted to know everything about Gen. How much longer would he have to wait?

**_Step 4_ **

Exchanging Intimacy. Senku was starting this step, he exchanged phone numbers and hold hands; intimacy in a relationship doesn’t only pertain to a sexual one, but it’s the time when both let their guard down.

Phone numbers.

Holding hands.

Cuddling.

Hugs. The blonde was ready for a deeper embrace.

Kissing. When should the kissing start?

Sex. Well, he didn’t really know how to get to that part yet; that was future Senku’s problem.

**_Step 5_ **

Preparing for the future. It was too soon to be thinking about getting engaged, but in reality, it wasn’t a bad though at all; he could clearly see himself spending the rest of his life with Gen.

_Ugh, so corny._

“Senku, I’m surprised you’re writing about having sex with him, I didn’t know you were interested in those things.” Chrome’s face was deep red after reading through his friend’s dating notes.

“It’s supposed to happen in the future.” He was flipping his phone’s last messages; it was calming to reread his conversation with Gen. 

“I know man, but…” The brunette facepalmed his face, why did he have to explain those things to his friend? “Senku, a relationship isn’t like a science experiment, it isn’t something you found in a store. A relationship is when you loose yourself in a moment with the person you fall in love with; it’s the creation of a romantic and magical bond from one heart to another, you cannot externalized it in books and stupid notes, it won’t survive.”

Senku was looking at his friend with one raised eyebrow trying to gather all the new information he was explaining. Being in love sure was difficult. “Then, what I’m supposed to do?” He sighed.

“No one knows, you just go with the flow, with what feels right to you.” Chrome patted the blonde’s back. “You asked him out and hold his hand because you like him, continue exploring the wonders of love by his side, but don’t rush it because some books say it.”

“I’ll try, my dopamine and serotonin levels are signaling that I’m deeply attracted to him, and my oxytocin levels that I want an attachment.”

“Attachment is a great thing; it means you want a long-term relationship with him.”

Senku nodded and quickly standy up when he heard a knocking on the door, when he opened it he let Kohaku and Ryusui in; Saturday night was their special nights to gather and do something fun together, friends are a strange, volatile and contradictory phenomenon and Senku, even though he rarely admit it, loved that they preferred his company.

“We brought pizzas.” Ryusui said.

“Awesome, what should we do today?” Chrome help the captain placed the boxes on the coffee table in front of the plasma TV. The scientist had a table for sitting and eating like normal people do, but they preferred to sit on the floor around the coffee table, it was more “fun” as they said.

Senku was on the kitchen grabbing some ice teas and coke cans for them. “Whatever you want to do.”

“Today a new magic show comes out on channel 12, we could watch it.” Kohaku said while accepting the ice-tea from his friend. “They say the magician is very good, he’s on another Friday night show as a constant guest, but this is his solely show.”

“I’m in.” Chrome said, he was already eating a slice of hot pepperoni pizza.

“It sounds fun.” Ryusui was right beside him, remote control on hand flipping through the channels.

Senku sighed. “Isn’t magic so obvious?”

The three turned around to see the blonde, who was now sipping his coke.

“Magic is awesome.” Kohaku said. “If you don’t believe in magic you won’t find it.” She crossed her arms with a pouted face.

The blonde chuckled. “I won’t find it, because it ain’t real.”

“Man, I know you’re a scientist and all, but don’t ruin magic for the rest of us.” Ryusui said, he was on his second slice of pizza.

“You should already know that Senku is like this.” Chrome giggle and opened a different pizza box, this time he grabbed a meat lover’s slice. “He doesn’t care about what science can’t explain.”

“Science can explain everything, the main difference is that science exists, and magic doesn’t.” He was crunching the bite in his closed mouth and when he gulped it down, he continued explaining. “Magic is interesting for mostly people because magicians seem to break down the physical laws, they tried to do the seemingly impossible with physical objects, but if you paid close attention, you can see all the flaws.” He shrugged his shoulders and continue eating.

“You should just enjoy the shows sometimes.” Kohaku said, teasingly poking the blonde’s cheek.

“Kohaku, you can’t do that anymore.” Chrome laughed.

“Do what?”

“Touch Senku’s face.”

“Why not?” She got annoyed and stretched his cheek, annoying the scientist.

Senku gave Chrome an annoyed frowned serious face, in a silence way of trying to keep him quiet, but the brunette didn’t care.

“He’s dating someone!!!”

“WHAT?!” Kohaku and Ryusui screamed.

Senku rolled his eyes and throw a pillow at the brunette’s face. “There was no reason for them to know.”

Kohaku pouted and hit the blonde on the ribs. “Why not? We’re supposed to be your friends.”

“I always tell all of you about my multiple fun dates.” Ryusui said.

“We don’t really want to know about them.” Kohaku and Chrome whispered almost in unison.

The scientist wasn’t fond of telling his friends what was crossing his mind, Chrome was one of the few he could entirely trust, but now that his dating news were scattered around the room, he felt happy.

Senku strangely find an inner peace and unconsciously smiled, the thought of telling them about his lovely dear neighbor was getting him excited, it hadn’t occurred to him that talking with them about dating Gen would make him feel so good, because Gen was a great guy, he was sweet, loving and caring. The blonde was embracing the joys of the small things that were bringing him a soft happiness, a sense of gratitude and awe.

He looked at his friends, all three of them waiting for the story. “I’m dating my neighbor; he lives across the hall.”

“How is he?” The girl asked, eager to know more.

Senku’s face started blushing, it was the first time outside of Chrome that he was talking about Gen; guys sure not talk too much about relationships, but they sure do blush deeply at telling moments. “He’s great, likes to listen about my science babbling, we talked mostly about every topic, watched movies and have dinner together.”

“Have you two kissed?” Ryusui asked, poking the ribs of the blonde.

“Not yet, we just hold hands and cuddle on the coach.” Senku had a modest smile, the secrecy of his love was vanishing and his cheeks turn from a light pink to an deep red, but the feeling was wonderful; if Gen hadn’t worked that night he would had invited him with his friends.

Kohaku hugged the scientist tightly, cracking his back at the process. “I’m so happy for you, I was a little afraid of you dying alone.”

Senku couldn’t contained his laugh. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“If you choose him, he sure is a lovely person.” Chrome said. There wasn’t a point of being together with someone if you’re not the happiest, and by the bright ruby eyes, the blushed cheeks and the gentle smile, the brunette know that Senku was in fact the happiest right now.

A new relationship was developing, it was incredible during its now prosperity and the blonde was feeling a small hole during his neighbor’s long absences. He smiled and it lit up his whole face. “He sure is.”

The friends continued talking and asking more questions about the blonde’s neighbor, that was going to be the new conversation topic and they weren’t going to get tired of prodding about it until they got to meet him. It didn’t matter that Gen was far away from Senku, the distance of the blonde’s attraction remained constant, the mentalist could be at the ends of the earth and the blonde still would feel pulled towards him.

Senku sighed after sipping his coke, he really wanted for Gen to come home early and cuddle with him on the coach, it was a new normal to started missing him almost every day when they weren’t together.

His friend’s eyes shined in delight as the new magic show was starting on the TV, he could watch a fragment of it, but he wasn’t interested in wasting all his time watching that program, he could take out a book and continue studying or grab his laptop and finish writing an article; but suddenly, his gaze froze, his hand shake and inadvertently dropped the can of coke.

_“Good night, everyone. Welcome and thank you for accepting to join me in this new journey, where I’ll show you these age-old secrets of magic.” The mentalist was in front of a live audience, wearing a stunning violet three-piece suit. “Magic has taken a backseat to movies, video games and other forms of high-tech entertainment; I was afraid that magic was going to be forgotten, so I wanted to do something about it.”_

_A rain of confetti began to fall on the stage. “I want to rekindle that sense of wonder that we all felt even once in our lifetime, when we saw our first magic show; so welcome to this journey and thank you for wanting to be excited with me.” He gave a bow. “I’m Asagiri, Gen, welcome to Mentalist’s Magic Night.”_

“What happened Senku?” Chrome asked, surely noticing his friend’s tense reaction, Kohaku and Ryusui turned to looked at him.

“That’s…” he was pointing with his index finger at the screen.

“Asagiri Gen?” Kohaku asked. “He just become famous and every talk show and magazine are talking about him.”

“I went to one of his shows last time, his tricks are mind blowing.” Ryusui said.

Senku couldn’t believe it, when Gen said his name it didn’t ring a bell, his brain was strangely stuttering for a moment and his crimson eyes were taking in more light than expected, every part of the blonde was on pause while his thoughts were trying to catch up.

“Asagiri Gen, I’m dating Asagiri Gen.” He said, his mouth frozen with an open expression of stunned surprise.

“WHAT?” His friends exclaimed.

The lonely guy that Senku approached at the ramen place, the one he directly asked out on a date, hold his hand without permission and even cuddle with him for various days on end, that guy was now making extravagant tricks on the screen and the blonde stilled couldn’t believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, I appreciate every kudos and comments.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


	6. Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YOU’RE FAMOUS?!!!!” Senku screamed and Gen felt like dying in that exact moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday!!! And welcome to chapter 6!!

“So, what do you think?”

“It was awesome, your new show sure it’s a success.” Ukyo excitedly exclaimed.

“You really think so?” Gen’s eyes were shinning brightly, he was extremely nervous about how the first episode would turn on, and even though he received a standing ovation as the live audience cheered on him, he still needed his best friend’s reassurance.

The mentalist was walking down the street like a little boy and he wasn’t ashamed one bit, he was happy and giddy even, it was a like a dream come true for his show business career, that all his hard work was finally paying off. Ukyo was walking right beside him, happy to see his friend like that; Gen usually kept his emotions safe in a locket and always said he was fine with being a loner, but even though he was succeeding as a mentalist, the blonde knew that his neighbor had an important role in his new developed emotions.

“How it’s going with your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend, we’re just dating.”

“And what do you do on those dates?”

The mentalist’s cheeks suddenly caught a pink glimpse, even though they were dating for two weeks, he cherished all the lovely moments with his neighbor. “We go grocery shopping together, grab coffee, but mostly we have lovely dinners at some of our homes and cuddle on the coach until late.” Gen was gently holding his head with both hands; it was lovely to remember that kind of intimacy with him.

Even though Gen’s love was invisible and undetectable to anyone else, if one payed enough attention, you could catch a glimpse of love pouring out his eyes, breath and thoughts. The only way to understand love is to feel it, embody it and embrace it, and he was doing just that; he hoped for them to become boyfriends when the time turned right and to confessed everything about his complete true self.

“That sounds lovely.” Ukyo smiled, softly brushing his friend’s shoulders. “I’m so happy for you, you truly deserved a guy like him.”

Gen giggled. “But you don’t know him.”

“With just knowing that he’s making you feel special, that’s enough for me.”

As they continue walking the sky grew darker, a mixture of grey and black, but shining brightly with a thousand stars that led their way; it was late, almost 11pm and Gen wasn’t tired, he wanted to reach home and cuddle a little bit with the blonde. Ukyo convinced him to stop at a convenience store to buy some alcohol and celebrate his wonderful night debut.

“I want to see Senku-chan, tonight.” He pouted while looking at the food shelves.

“We can invite him.” Ukyo was grabbing some cans of beer. “Is beer ok or do you want some cheap wine?”

“I’m fine with beer.” Gen sighed. “What do I tell Senku-chan? He doesn’t know why we’re going to celebrate.”

Ukyo made a hum sound and remained thoughtful for a second. “Tell him.”

“I can’t.” The mentalist was pursing his lips, what is it about our expectations and ideas that hold such a great grip over us? Gen was acting as if a script of his life had already been made, that if he told Senku about his famous status, he’ll vanished from his life forever.

“Just because some people posed as your friends and abandoned you, it doesn’t mean he would do the same.”

“I’m really afraid, I like him so much.”

“Those people were using you Gen.” Ukyo clenched his teeth. “For favors, for money and even for sex; Senku doesn’t care about that, he cares about you.”

“Senku-chan doesn’t care about sex?!!” Gen screamed. 

Some of the people that were buying at the school glanced at them uncomfortable, Ukyo’s face was deep red. “Shut up, I think he would care, but not for now or at least you hadn’t said that he’s hinting for something to come up.”

Gen smiled genuinely sweet, a warm fuzzy feeling was running through his body as he remembered that his neighbor wasn’t interested in his body but in who he was, what he really wanted and even inquire about his kind of job. “I think he can be the special one.”

“You just started dating him!” Ukyo patted his friend on the back, the mentalist always believed in true love and looked excited to finally found it.

“I know, but he’s too perfect.” Gen’s eyes shined so brightly, so full of hope and determination.

Ukyo took the cans of beers and some bags of potato chips; he went with Gen to the cashier to pay for everything. “Then you need to tell him.”

The mentalist nodded. “Yes, I’ll do it eventually.”

“You have to do it now.”

Gen’s dark eyes locked on the green emeralds, wide and wild as his nostrils flared, a pure shock flashed across his face and he stumbled back a step. “I told you I can’t.”

Ukyo thanked the cashier and left the store with Gen; they continued their path towards the apartments and the mentalist’s heart was beating like crazy.

“It’s better if you do it now.”

“Why?”

“You’re becoming more and more famous; it will become impossible for you to keep this kind of secret.” Ukyo hold his friend’s hand, wanting to express his unconditional support. “I don’t even know how he hasn’t noticed, you’re almost everywhere on TV, magazines and newspaper.”

Gen laughed. “Senku-chan doesn’t watched too much TV and he only reads science related articles or books and the important news on the paper; he doesn’t care about what’s happening on the show business.”

“He sure is weird.” Ukyo knew that he was meddling in his friend’s relationship, but he was really worried about what could happen. “How would you feel if he found out about your work in another way?”

There is only one kind of shock that’s worse than the unexpected turn of events, and that is the expected for which Gen had refused to prepare. “I didn’t think about that.”

“You should.”

Gen nodded, biting his bottom lip. “Is it really ok to tell him today? It’s late.”

“I can be with you the whole moment, and then you’ll feel so relieved.” They were at the entrance of the apartment’s building, Ukyo hugged him tightly, it was a way to show him in a perceived sense how much the mentalist was worth for him, how much of a loving and caring human being he truly was.

They climbed the stairs, Gen could hear his heartbeat with every step he took, a cold sweat was running through his face, Ukyo noticed and held his hand all the way through the third floors. He paused for a moment at the top of the stairs, it was the decisive moment, there was no turning back, his friend wasn’t going to allowed him to back down.

He swallowed hard and walked, he was now standing on his neighbor’s doorstep, his hands were shaking and his brain was desperately looking for any sign that indicated he’s alright and that it was the right decision, but just when he was about to knock on the door, the door itself abruptly opened with a hard slam on the wall.

“YOU’RE FAMOUS?!!!!” Senku screamed and Gen felt like dying in that exact moment.

***

“What do you mean you’re dating Asagiri Gen?” Chrome asked.

Senku’s skin was white as chalk, his eyes and mouth frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, he was still staring directly at the TV not noticing his friends were eagerly looking at him.

Kohaku patted him on the back in an attempt to bring him back to reality, it worked, and he quickly hide his face between his hands, what was happening?

“Are you sure you’re dating him?” The girl asked.

The blonde was offended by the question. “Of course I’m sure, I’m not stupid.”

“Then how?” Chrome wanted to know more.

“He’s my neighbor.”

“And you sure you didn’t approach him because he reminded you of someone?” Ryusui asked.

The scientist head was dizzying, thoughts running wild, the only information he knew about Gen was that he was some years older than him and worked as a performer since high school and got a small fanbase, but sure it didn’t crossed his mind that he was a rising star. No wonder Gen didn’t want to share about his work life with him, he didn’t trust him enough and that simple thought hurt him deeply.

Maybe trust must come before love, but the blonde had already fallen in love with him, he treasured their time together and had fun talking to him and listening to him, but in the most of time they focused on Senku’s science topics and when he tried to prude in Gen’s life he always said it was better to continue another theme. The blonde’s love was starting to give in an immediate way, with no explanations just the feeling of wanting more, but there wasn’t trust, not a bit of it.

He sighed loudly and looked at his friends. “What I’m going to do?”

“With what?” Kohaku asked.

“He didn’t tell me he was famous.”

“I’m stilled shocked that you didn’t knew.” Ryusui laughed while sipping at his can of coke. “You just google his name and it will show you a bunch of articles about him.”

“I never google my friends, why would I search for his name in the first place?”

Chrome shrugged his shoulders and side hug his friend. “I understand you, you’re never interested in anything outside science, but sure it’s funny that you never saw his picture on the magazines or face in a TV commercial.”

“He’s that famous?” Words were slowing leaving the blonde’s mouth and he stared once more into the screen, those shiny void eyes were everything to him, it was nice to see the mentalist so happy, so charming and so full of life in doing what he liked the most; Gen sure looked like someone else, someone he didn’t even know and his heart broke, yet it was a good breaking, the type that leads to a new opportunity and ways onward.

He wanted to know everything about Gen, his side as his loving neighbor, his side as a funny companion in their dates and as a well-known mentalist.

“You need to talk with him.” Chrome said. “There’s a reason why he didn’t tell you.”

“Did you say something about magic to him?” Kohaku asked.

“Not that I remembered.”

Ryusui snapped his fingers. “You can’t tell him your real thoughts about magic, that’s if you want something serious with him.” Senku turned to see him, raising an eyebrow and before he could say anything, the captain continued. “You just said that magic ain’t real and that science can explain everything, don’t ever say that to him, if you want him to shared his world with you, please refrain of those cold thoughts.”

“He’s right.” Chrome was holding his chin with his right hand while staring at the screen. “Just look at him, he’s wonderful.” Then he turned to faced Senku. “You have to learn to love magic.”

Senku slowly nodded, there was logic in their words, for him to be part of Gen’s world, he needed to not love, but learn to accept it and maybe even have fun with it. “When should I talk with him”

“When he arrives home.” Chrome said, Kohaku and Ryusui nodded in a unanimous agreement.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Say what your heart is feeling.” Kohaku was smiling, it sure was cute seeing his friend in love, he looked so hopeless.

Senku needed three things to be truly happy, something to do, something to hope for and something to love and this three things revolved around the mentalist; so for now he would watch his show and wait for him to come home later at night.

The blonde was truly amazed by Gen’s work, he saw him without any filter, with his naked crimson eyes and his brain open to the beauty of this magic reality. The audience loved him and gave him and standing ovation, Senku’s heart was pounding faster, his lips were stretching wider into a gaping grin and his eyebrows were arched with astonishment.

He couldn’t believe that Gen had accepted him, in his clumsy and direct approach of showing his true feelings; the blonde wanted to hug him so bad and to say so many things, the waiting was unbearable.

At 11:30pm Senku heard his neighbor’s characteristic footsteps and without thinking he jumped up from the ground, his friends were perplexed watching him as he slammed the door open and right in front of him was the guy he just saw on TV, with a sad and worried face.

“YOU’RE FAMOUS?!!!” he screamed.

Gen was at lost of words as he stared into those brightly crimson eyes.

“Answer me!”

His lips couldn’t move, he felt like stuck underwater, everything around him was slow and warbled as his shaking hands were moving without control.

“Do you have nothing to say?” Senku’s pleads sounded desperate, but the mentalist’s mind was a white page and his eyes shifted to the side, avoiding the deep red glare. Ukyo was right beside the mentalist and Senku’s friends were peeking behind him.

He searched in his mind for something reasonable to say, his neighbor already knew and was mad at him, how could he be so stupid? Ukyo was right, it was important to tell his neighbor the truth, was now too late?

One drip, two drips, three drips.

Salty drops were slowly sliding down his face, Gen felt as anything but innocent, he was now trembling, he couldn’t stop crying; he was so embarrassed to start crying right in front of him, but he felt so weak and powerless as if this was their last conversation.

Everyone that knew about his work dumped him.

_“He just wants to read your mind.”_

_“He’s so vain.”_

_“He’s just a good fuck.”_

Some gentle arms wrapped around his body, it wasn’t tight, nor it wasn’t strong, it was gentle with enough space to breathe and even though it was just a hug, it was enough to lift the dark from Gen’s mind. The mentalist put his hands on his neighbor’s back, clasping at his shirt as tears continue pouring, he wasn’t leaving him, it was such a huge relief.

“I hope you could trust me.” Senku said almost in a whisper, he didn’t want the rest of their friends to hear every word; being trusted was a greater compliment, just like being loved.

Gen was melting in the embrace, he could feel his neighbor’s firm torso and hearts beating within, a steady sound that was lulling him; Senku’s arms were folded around his back, drawing him closer. He pulled his head back and the blonde wiped his tears with a calloused finger, this was so perfect, he really wanted to be with him.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

“Don’t apologize, just…” the scientist sighed. “Just try to trust me, I told you that I like being with you.”

Gen gasped. “I didn’t have the courage, I was afraid.”

“You don’t have to be.” Senku lifted with two fingers the mentalist’s face, as he wanted to get himself loose into a dark void. “I like you, Asagiri Gen, and I want to know more about you.” He was smiling.

“I like you too.” Gen answered, holding him tighter. “I’m sorry, I’ll tell you everything about me.” Tears came down, not of sadness but of pure relief. “I want you to know me.”

“That sounds exhilarating,” A special grinned formed on the blonde’s mouth as his eyes were shining brightly. “I can’t wait to meet you, mentalist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy this story is well received, tysm for all your loving comments and kudos, it meant everything to me. 
> 
> They're so soft and cute together, I love them. 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


	7. The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly both felt cold raindrops on their heads and faces, like soft kisses on their skin conjuring a sweet pattern. It was cooling for themselves on that warm day, but as they continue walking, the drops became rain and it ruined the second part of their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 7, I think this chapter is one of the longest but I got carried away while writing it.

Gen felt calmer, Senku’s hug was what he needed most in the world, he couldn’t perceive the sense of his own worth until the blonde reflected it back to him in the mirror of a loving and caring hug. The blonde kissed his forehead, and the mentalist’s cheeks turned bright red from love, it was a sweet silence way of telling him that everything was fine.

Senku felt a little bit embarrassed of showing his caring side to his friends, but it couldn’t be helped it, his neighbor was crying and he couldn’t bear the idea of seeing him like that; if his arms were the way to calm him, then he would do it again with great pleasure, and as many times as necessary.

“Gen and I bought some beer and potato chips.” Ukyo coughed, he was glad his friend was embracing the guy he liked, but he was tired of just standing there. “We wanted to celebrate his success for today’s show.”

“We just watched it.” Kohaku said. “It was great, congratulations.” She clapped excitedly and the mentalist sank deeper into the blonde’s arms, he felt a little ashamed of all the new attention.

“Thank you so much.” He said, Gen’s personality changed so much, he was like a whole different person when he was on stage, self-confident, proud of himself, elegant; but now he just wanted to cuddle with the blonde.

“Why don’t you come into the apartment?” Ryusui asked. “We can all celebrate together.”

“Yes, come in.” Senku said to the mentalist. “I saw your performance.”

Gen’s cheeks were overspread with the deepest red blush. “What do you think about it?” He knew the show was a success, he received a standing ovation, his best friend also told him of how great it was, but the mentalist needed to hear it from the guy he like.

“It was pretty good.” The blonde chuckled. “I think I know how you did most of the tricks, but I’ll like to discuss the details with you, to assured I’m right about them.”

Gen hold him tighter, he was feeling like he could finally breath, a magical inner peace that he didn’t know it could be this real; this was a special moment where he was letting the joys of small things bring him a soft happiness. “I’ll love to tell you.”

“Gen, you really shouldn’t tell him.” Ukyo said, he was patting his friend’s back while entering the apartment.

“Why not?!” He pouted.

“I’ll tell you later.” Ukyo sat on the couch and gave a beer to the blonde’s friends, everyone was now sitting on the living room, except for the couple that were still embracing under the door frame.

“Tell me now.” Gen was slowly getting annoyed by his friend’s words, he felt as if Ukyo didn’t trust Senku.

“Hey man, don’t worry about that.” Chrome said to Gen, he didn’t want anyone to start arguing. “We’re barely getting to know each other; I don’t even know your name.” He said while accepting the can of beer from the blonde.

“I’m Ukyo, Gen’s best friend since high school.” He opened the can and took a sip. “Nice to meet you all.”

“Since high school?!” Kohaku sound amused. “So, you know everything about the mentalist.”

“You can gossip with us while those two lovebirds continue melting into one.” Ryusui was already munching on the snacks the blonde brought.

“Yes, we’ve been together ever since.” He smiled. “Gen’s a great friend.”

“Ukyo, why shouldn’t I tell him?” Gen continue pouting, he was now in front of them, holding his neighbor’s hand. “He asked me to trust him.” A frustration was building up inside the mentalist, it had been a day full of different emotions and he was starting to get emotionally tired.

Ukyo glared at him with an annoyed look on his face, what was the purpose of discussing that in front of everyone? Specially with people he was just meeting. “You worked harder than anyone I know in order to get where you are now.”

“Gen, don’t worry about it.” Senku was poking his ear with his little finger, he didn’t know what to say to calm down the situation.

“You’re tricks and performance are amazing.” Ukyo continued. “You won’t even tell me about how you do it, but you are fine in spilling your secrets with the first boy that talks sweet things into your ear.” It was strange for him to be mad at his friend, maybe he was feeling slightly jealous, but he knew it was for the mentalist’s sake; his tricks were what glued the act together, what the reporters and spectators wanted to know, he couldn’t revealed them so easily.

The room felt silent, it was late at night, past midnight. “You said it was important for me to tell him things.” Gen was trying hard to fight back the new formed tears.

“To tell him about your life, your job and yourself.” He sighed. “Not about the tricks that made you famous.”

The mentalist was about to answer his friend when he felt Senku’s hand on his shoulder. “He’s right.”

Ukyo felt a relief when hearing those words, he sure didn’t want to start a fight with his friend, he was just looking to take care of him as he always does.

“We just need to continue dating and trust in each other.” Senku continue saying while extending his hand to the mentalist. “Let’s talk outside for a moment.”

Gen nodded and took his hand, they left their friends for a moment and went to sit at the top of the stairs; the blonde wrapped his arm around the mentalist’s shoulder; Gen’s body was so soft and addictive, he couldn’t stop embracing it, especially if he was about to cry again, it was a strange feeling of needing to protect him.

Every person needs a harbour and a secure attachment of love; Senku wanted to be that for the mentalist, he felt so good hugging him and protecting him. “I’m sorry for inquiring about your tricks, I would like to talk about them, but only if you’re sure.”

“Yes!” Gen was letting himself be pampered, he was so comfy beside the blonde, he just wanted to come home and cuddle with him a little bit before going to bed. “Now it’s my turn to talk about me.” He said, cheeks still blushed. “Just…”

“Hmm?” Senku asked, he was brushing his fingers on the mentalist’s shoulder.

“Are we just dating?” He was nervously playing with his fingers, even though they had been dating for just two weeks, Gen felt something stronger between them and he verified it that night, despite his secret, Senku embraced him and accepted who he truly was.

The blonde chuckled and with his other hand touch softly the puffed pink cheek. “Why are you asking?” The mentalist’s eyes were pure blackness, an endless depth of ink, but brighter than the midnight sky, their faces were so closed that Senku could smell the sweet lavender fragrance of his clothes.

He couldn’t resist it, his precious face was right there, the blonde’s heart was beating faster and faster, was this the best next step? He could easily touch his soft lips and get ahold of his taste; Gen wasn’t moving, and both felt as if their breath was slowly becoming into one.

Senku made up his mind, closed his crimson eyes and placed a delicate sweet kiss on the mentalist’s cheek. He wanted this relationship to work and the first kiss were supposed to be on the forehead and on the cheek before the grand finale, but he sure was dying inside to finally being able to kiss him on the lips.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” He asked.

Gen was touching the skin where the blonde had left the kiss, it was impossible to avoid the crimson sight and his whole face blossom in a deepest blushed, he was absolutely started and for a moment seemed immovable from the surprise of the kiss and the question.

Two shiny tears drop from his stunned eyes and he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck. “Of course, I want to be your boyfriend.”

Senku chuckled. “The books said we were supposed to date from four to six months before becoming exclusive.” He wrapped his arms around the mentalist’s hips, accepting a new warmth embrace.

“Are you still reading that, Senku-chan?”

“I don’t know were else to obtain information, the internet blogs are not reliable.”

Gen left a sweet kiss on the blonde’s neck and he giggled when he felt his body shivered by the sudden touch. “There’s no better place to gather information than living it.” He looked up and met with his now boyfriend’s crimson eyes, like nascent rays that illuminated his soul, he kissed the blonde’s cheek and noticed how it slowly turned a champagne pink tone, blushed Senku sure was cute to see. “I’ll teach you everything there Is to know.”

Senku smirked as he felt his face burning, that kiss was so sweet and caring, he could keep kissing Gen’s forehead and cheeks all night long, his skin was so soft, pure and delicate. “That sounds exhilarating.” The blonde kissed him one last time on the cheek, like a dew flower petal caught in a breeze and stand up, offering his hand to the mentalist.

Gen accept the hand and walked beside him, interlacing their fingers together and ready to entered into the blonde’s apartment where all were waiting for them; he was utterly happy, after all those great emotions it turned out into a great night for him.

His new show was a success, Senku accepted him for who he really was and they even decided to be boyfriends and start exclusively dating, not that they were seeing someone else, but it was nice to set things clear.

The mentalist let go of the blonde’s hand for a second to sit right beside Ukyo and hugged him tightly. “I’m so sorry for being mad at you.”

Ukyo glanced at the other blonde, who seemed to not care of their physical contact, he just started talking with Chrome. “I’m sorry too, for saying it so crude.” He patted him on the back, even though he wanted to embrace him, he was still a little afraid of Senku’s reaction; the first time the blondes saw each other on the hall, Senku got extremely jealous. 

The mentalist leaned in and whispered in his ear. “We’re now boyfriends.”

Ukyo tucked the long hair strand behind his ear. “I’m so glad to hear that, I love how happy you looked with him.”

“Everything is going so quick, I’m a little scare, but my heart is letting me trust him fully.” The beginning of a relationship was always the scariest part to Gen, but he had to accept the feeling of not knowing where he was going and to hold on tight with Senku’s hand.

“Yes, please trust him, you need that.” Ukyo glanced once more at the blonde, he was nervously trying to explain something to the three guys, maybe telling them about his new relationship. “Just save your tricks for yourself, those are an important part of you, don’t share them so easily.”

Gen nodded and smile widely, he couldn’t asked for a better friend than Ukyo, a friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you, no matter what and they’re being together for so many years. “I will save them for myself.” He gently poked on his friend’s ribs. “How do you do with them while I was away?”

“They’re nice people.” He answered, his forest like eyes were glaring dearly at the other blonde across the room.

“I see.” Gen giggled. “You’re interested in him? I can ask Senku-chan for his phone number.”

Ukyo shook his head. “No need to, don’t worry.” Ryusui seemed charming but he wasn’t looking for a relationship for the time being.

But before the mentalist could continue listening to his friend’s sudden love interest, he heard Chrome screaming at Senku. “WHAT?!!, You’re now Asagiri Gen’s boyfriend?”

“Yes, but keep it low.” Senku was scratching the back of his neck, he was happy but a bit nervous for this being his first ever relationship.

“I wish the best of luck to you two.” Kohaku said, embracing his friend and glaring cheerfully at the mentalist. “I’m glad you finally found someone who can make you act normal.”

“Yes, Senku.” Ryusui patted his back. “We all thought you were going to die alone.” He glanced at Gen. “Please take care of him.”

Gen smiled, his smile was one of happiness growing, like a spring flower gracefully blossoming, it came from deep inside his heart to light his dark void eyes. “I think Senku-chan is going to be the one that takes care of me.”

Senku let go of the girl’s embrace and walked towards his boyfriend, his hand reached for Gen’s and they interlock as he placed a tenderly kiss on his cheek. “You know I will.”

The mentalist felt like dying on that exact moment, he had lived long enough to know that what they were now sharing couldn’t be replicated with another. It was unique, lovely, and pure; it was theirs.

* * *

Some weeks passed since their relationship status changed, they planned to go out on a date to celebrate their first month anniversary; Senku had some books about dating but Gen told him to forget about those and convinced him on planning something for themselves, they sat on grabbing something to eat and watch a movie on the theater.

A relationship is likely to last longer if each partner convinces the other to try and do things differently, in Gen’s case was convincing Senku to let go of his books and enjoyed the perks of spontaneity and in the blonde’s case was to convince the mentalist of his whole worth in the world. They seemed perfect for each other.

On their date they went and had lunch eat at a coffee house, Senku laced their fingers while talking about his recent experiment on the laboratory, Gen loved hearing about it, specially when the blonde explained every step with great detail, but the most important accomplishment for their relationship was that when the scientist asked. “How was your day?” Gen could talk freely about himself.

He started explaining about a new trick that he had in mind but was trying to solve the perfect way to present it to the live audience of his Saturday night show.

“Have you thought of using science in your magic tricks?”

Gen looked at his boyfriend while continue munching on his turkey baguette. “What do you mean?”

“You can perform science magic tricks as straight-out tricks.” The blonde shrugged his shoulders. “Or you could use them as an opportunity to teach scientific concepts.” He took a sip of his green ice-tea. “Either way, you can even make a special section on your show.”

“That actually sounds nice.” Gen answered widely smiling, he loved the blonde’s interest in his career path.

“I know simple things, like piercing an apple with a plastic straw.” Senku took a bite of his four-cheese sandwich. “The trick is just that the plastic straw would look rigid, but that’s just by taking advantage of the air pressure and having a good aim. If the air is trapped inside, the straw becomes rigid, but when the air is released the straw becomes flexible again.” He chuckled. “It’s simple and lame, but if you combined science with magic, maybe you can come up with some mouth gaping tricks.”

“Senku-chan, that sounds lovely!” Gen was excited to hear him try and combined their two favorite topics into one. “Maybe you could help me designed those science magic tricks.”

The blonde’s cheeks turned rose pink. “Of course, that sounds exhilarating.”

When they finished their lunch, they started walking towards the movie theater, Senku placed his arm around the mentalist’s shoulder and leaned him closer to him; the softness and gentle touch of the blonde’s arm around his neck made his back tingle, he was truly happy of enjoying those moments with him.

Suddenly both felt cold raindrops on their heads and faces, like soft kisses on their skin conjuring a sweet pattern. It was cooling for themselves on that warm day, but as they continue walking, the drops became rain and it ruined the second part of their date.

Senku quickly hold Gen’s hand and started running towards their apartment building, they didn’t believe that it was going to rain that day and for that they didn’t have an umbrella. The couple was a little far from their home, but if they ran, they could get there in the shortest possible time, although Senku didn’t know how he was going to handle that intense sprinting.

The blonde was worried Gen’s was getting wet as the time passed, just three more minutes and they will have arrived home, but when he glared at his boyfriend, he saw a sincere and joyful smile on him, like a kid playing on the rain.

_Life isn’t about waiting for the storm to pass…_

_It’s about learning to dance on the rain._

And just outside the apartment building, inches before reaching to the door and seek for refugee, Senku embraced his boyfriend and Gen couldn’t feel more love than in that specific time; the rain continue floating in gentle waves around them, their clothes and hair were dripping but Senku didn’t care as he saw once again Gen’s smile and in that moment, the water and the sunlight became a golden flower that was igniting their hearts; it was just a perfect moment and he felt like he could kiss him, but Senku decided at the last moment to place his lips on his forehead and even though Gen was expecting a brush on the lips, he would take whatever the blonde gave him.

After a couple of more minutes under the rain, the couple entered the building, climb the three flights of stairs, and decided that both needed urgently to take a bath and change their drenched clothes.

“We can continue our date in my apartment and watch whatever movie you want.” Gen said while opening his door. “I can text you when I’m done getting ready.” The mentalist turned his head to look at his boyfriend, Senku wasn’t answering him.

The blonde looked kind of dizzy, cheeks and nose puffed red and his body was slightly trembling; the mentalist got concerned at the sight and quickly approached his boyfriend, he placed a hand over his forehead and immediately gasped at the feeling, Senku’s body was burning up, he had a fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos, I truly loved them.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


	8. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Senku-chan, you’re burning!“ Gen almost screamed as he was holding his boyfriend’s body, the mentalist was thinking what to do, he couldn’t leave Senku alone in his apartment, he looked dizzy and tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 8!!! Things are getting better!! I love them so much.

“Senku-chan, you’re burning!“ Gen almost screamed as he was holding his boyfriend’s body, the mentalist was thinking what to do, he couldn’t leave Senku alone in his apartment, he looked dizzy and tired.

Gen helped him walk towards his already opened apartment, it was better for the blonde to stay with him, that way the mentalist could take care of his recent disease. “I hope it’s just a fever.” He said, his neighbor nodded, it was strange to see him so quiet, tired and vulnerable; Gen closed the door behind them and started thinking what to do, he needed first to get Senku and himself out of those wet clothes.

They entered the bathroom and the mentalist sat him on a stool, then he went near the bathtub and turned on the water tap, he was trying to get the water to come out lukewarm, not so hot and not so cold, just the right temperature to help the blonde relax and bring down his fever as well.

His face was almost as pink as Senku’s, but the difference was that he wasn’t sick; Gen breathed deeply and sat in front of his boyfriend, hands already on his shirt’s buttons.

“Senku-chan, don’t think bad about me.” He said while sliding the shirt and exposing the blonde’s soft white shoulders, Gen also removed his shirt and tossed both to the floor, he stood up and help Senku in doing the same.

The mentalist hold his boyfriend and walked him near the tub, he embraced him in order to support his feverish body, it felt nice as it was their first touch skin to skin, but Gen immediately shook his head and deeply breathed once more, here came the hard part.

The mentalist placed Senku’s hand on the surface of the tub, trying to help him hold his own weight for a few moments while he quickly unbuckled Senku’s jeans and yanked them down along with his underwear. Gen’s heart was pounding like crazy; he could feel every intense beat and the heat growing in his cheeks.

After a few seconds of silence, Gen decided to look up at his boyfriend with the same thoughts running wild around his mind:

_Senku-chan needs your help, don’t think anything strange._

_He is sick._

_Help him._

_This is necessary to help him._

And then his whole head and body turned deep red, Senku was beautiful and he couldn’t avoid gasping at the perfect sight in front of him. Soft white skin, pointy cherry nipples, firm abdomen, amazing long legs, but what was between those legs left Gen mouth gaping; Senku’s long, thick and smooth penis.

He once again shook his head, trying as hard as possible to eliminate every sinful thought; they had barely been in the relationship for a month, they hadn’t even kissed yet, right now Senku was sick, and he was already fantasizing about his penis. What was wrong with him?

_“That’s why the other guys left you_.” He thought and bit his lip, this was his first real relationship and even though they were moving slow, Gen didn’t want to ruin anything; he sighed, stood up and quickly removed his tight jeans and underwear. Without wanting to look down at his boyfriend’s naked body he gently placed him on the bathtub and Gen sat behind him, pressing their bodies together, embracing with one arm his chest and brushing his hair with the other.

Senku’s body shivered by the sudden change of temperature, but quickly relaxed, the water felt good and he lean backwards, using Gen as a back rest. They remained quiet for a bit, just hearing each other’s breathing, it was something intimate and even lovely for their blooming relationship.

There must be quite a few things a bath won’t cure, but Gen really didn’t know many of them, he just hoped that this kind of attention meant something to the blonde; how their language was now webbed in their senses, seeing his boyfriend’s hot body right in front of him, touching Senku’s silk wet skin and damped hair, hearing the beating of their hearts and air exhaling from their lungs, smelling Senku’s freshly ground coffee aroma and tasting his skin when he left a kiss on the blonde’s neck.

“How you are feeling?” Gen asked.

“Better.”

“I’m sorry for not asking first.” He said while embracing him tightly, pressing his forehead on the back of the blonde’s shoulder. “I didn’t picture this would be the first time we saw each other…”

“Naked?” Gen nodded but Senku couldn’t saw him, he held the mentalist’s hand, interlacing their fingers together. “Don’t worry.” He slightly chuckled. “I don’t mind, thank you for taking care of me.”

Gen smiled and let himself linger a little bit more with the love of his life, letting the bath take total hold, ease and alleviate themselves; nothing fits the body so well as water, specially with the company of a special one.

The mentalist got out of the tub first and dried his body with a purple towel that he wrapped around his waist, he took another one and expanded it, inviting Senku to get out of the tub; Gen dried his hair and body as fast as he could, trying to not looked directly at his special parts, but his cheeks continue blushing by the memory of Senku’s cock. He wrapped the towel all around his boyfriend’s body, so that the heat he had obtained during the bath didn’t leave him; Senku still looked a little dizzy and with rosy puffy cheeks, Gen brushed his lips against his forehead, he still had a fever.

He took him to his room and quickly loaned him a plaid cotton pajama pants, a black t-shirt, and some underwear. “If you prefer, I can go to your apartment and take some of your clothes.” Gen said while dressing himself with grey soft joggers and a white t-shirt.

Senku shook his head, he was heavily breathing while trying to put on the t-shirt. “I’m getting cold, these clothes are fine.”

Gen got near him. “Do you want me to help you get dressed?” Senku nodded, cheeks turning from pink to red, he was ashamed of having his boyfriend helping him with everything, but his body was strangely aching thus making him feel so tired.

To be in love is also to help the one you love, Senku indirectly asking for help was a blessing for the mentalist; to help him was a gift, a big step, trust and a continuation of their strong bond. It was a way in which they could love one another more deeply; so, when Gen helped him get dressed and tucked him under the blankets of his own bed, it was an action with love and gratitude.

“I’m here for you.” He said while kissing the blonde’s forehead, it was warm and Gen could only hoped that the fever could pass soon. “You’ll have to sleep with me tonight.” The mentalist was giggling while caressing his boyfriend’s fallen down hair.

“Sorry for all the inconveniences.”

Gen moved his head left to right in a quick motion. “Not at all Senku-chan, I’ll love to share the bed with you.” A kiss on the heated cheeks. “And cuddle to sleep.”

The blonde’s face was beet red and his skin was glistening in a way that made Gen continue being worried about him, his lips were puffed out, showing the firsts signs of dehydration, his eyelids were painfully closing; Gen’s touches and gently kisses were relaxing for him, he was glad to be at his boyfriend’s apartment and bed, feeling extremely loved.

If he had been alone at his home, Senku wouldn’t know what to do, he had to thank Gen deeply as soon as he felt better, but for know he would accept the continuous pampering.

* * *

Ukyo-chan   
  
Ukyo-chan!   
  
Yes?   
  
I saw Senku’s cock.    
  
WHAT? Why?    
  
We were on a date and got ourselves wet on the rain while running back to the apartments and he catch a fever. I hope it isn’t a cold.    
  
What does that have to do with you seeing his cock?   
  
Well, all our clothes got wrenched and he couldn’t enter into his apartment, so we went into mine.    
  
Continue   
  
I prepared him a bath and undressed him, and…   
  
And?   
  
I saw it!! It was so pretty I wanted to touch it, but that would be rude.    
  
Extremely rude, considering he’s sick.    
  
Yes, oh god! I want to kiss him so bad.    
  
Do it, kiss him. He’s your boyfriend.    
  
I know, but he’s so slow in everything and I don’t want to scare him with my…previous experience.    
  
Just wait for him to feel better, then you can kiss him. I know he won’t mind; he’ll like it. Your lovely and everyone would be dying for you to kiss them. Just stop staring at their cocks.    
  
Thanks, I wuv u so much.    
  
<3 too.    
  
Listen, can we meet one of these days? After Senku’s feeling better, of course.    
  
Gladly! What happened?    
  
I kiss Ryusui.    
  


* * *

When Senku woke up, he was still feeling hot but mostly hungry, his throat was dry and he needed desperately a glass of water, but when he turned his head and started looking for Gen, he didn’t saw him on the room.

The door opened and Gen entered with a tray of food; the blonde could almost weep a tear at the sight of his loving and caring boyfriend. “I’m glad you’re awake.” The mentalist placed the tray on the bedside table and removed the blankets from the blonde’s body. “You’re still pretty hot.” He said while touching his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Drink this please.”

Senku grabbed the apple flavor electrolyte bottle, he knew it was important for his body to stay hydrated with cool liquids as a higher body temperature can lead to dehydration quickly. “Thank you.”

“I shouldn’t have tucked you in.” Gen was cleaning the sweat from his face with a wet towel. “You need to stay cool, I’m sorry.”

The blonde chuckled. “I could have told you that, but it sure felt nice and I doze off quickly.”

The mentalist helped him sat down on the bed, back against comfy pillows as he placed the tray over his spread-out legs. “I made you some chicken soup.” Gen was a bit nervous; it was the first time he was caring for a sick person and he review some tips and information online with what he was supposed to do. “I know is hot, but it said it would help you lower your body temperature.”

“And also, it supplies my body with protein, which I need to accelerate my healing process.” He grabbed the spoon and tasted it; the soup was warm with a nice flavor of dried parsley and it was making wonders to his dry throat. “Thank you so much.”

Gen climbed onto the bed just inches apart from the blonde and turn on the TV, he was flipping through the channels. “What would you like to watch?” He glared at the blonde who was still eating the soup. “We didn’t continue our date, and as I said before, we can watch whatever movie you choose.”

“Isn’t it late?” Senku tried to look for his phone in between the covers, he didn’t remember where he last saw it.

“It’s 9pm.” He held his chin with his right hand while still looking at his boyfriend. “I left your phone on the living room. Want me to bring it to you?”

“That’s okay, I only wanted to know the hour.” The blonde took a sip of the electrolytes. “I don’t really talk to almost anyone, other than you.”

Gen’s cheeks got painted a slight pink rose tone, his heart always melted by his boyfriend’s words. “What about your friends?” 

“We have a group chat, but they’re so annoying.” He rolled his eyes. “More than 200 messages every day, I never answered, they just showed up at my door.”

“Senku-chan, you’re so mean.” Gen said while giggling, he reached and touched the blonde’s forehead, it was still warm.

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

The mentalist shook his head. “Tomorrow’s Monday, normally I just practiced or write some tricks at home.” He was sliding his fingers down his boyfriend’s cheek and touching slightly the corner of his lips; he looked so pretty, even though he was sick. “I’ll love to take the day off and take care of you. You’re missing school, right?”

Senku nodded. “I think so, I’ve never missed one class.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

The blonde smiled and left the empty tray on the bedside and lay down on the bed, hugging one pillow; he was loving the idea of resting at Gen’s side, every person needs a secure attachment of love and he was deeply happy that his boyfriend was that for him. Senku was starting to become addicted to him, Gen was safety and love, a lovely anchor he could hold in sickness and in health.

“So, what should we watch?”

“Anything’s good, I’m still tired.”

“I know, but I want you to be comfortable.” Gen was stroking the blonde green tip hair; it was so soft after the bath.

“Then something funny, even though you won’t believe me, my head feels dizzy and I don’t want to think much.”

The mentalist put Netflix and immediately clicked on one of his favorite’s _The Parent Trap_ ; Senku didn’t even asked what was it about, he continued to snuggle the pillow and Gen felt an incredible envy that he slowly removed the pillow and positioned himself in that place, feeling Senku’s warm body and hot breath as he was still having a hard time breathing normally.

What Gen loved the most was that his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his hips and placed his head on his chest, it was a perfect position for the mentalist to continue stroking his hair. They were cuddling, Gen loved to cuddle with him, it was his favorite activity to do after a long day at work.

Normally the mentalist was the one cuddling onto Senku’s chest, but right now it felt nice being the smallest spoon for the first time. His boyfriend’s cuddles were like a sweet antidote to his body’s ache.

_Wrap me in your arms and never let me go._

Senku didn’t paid any attention at the movie, for him it was just vague gibberish on the background as he was feeling the blackness come over him, hearing Gen’s steady heartbeat and smelling his lovely lavender scent; his eyes feel heavier and heavier as the seconds passed and when he finally closed his eyes, he felt some sweet lips on his forehead that were sending him into a dreamless sleep.

Gen finished the movie, he always laughed and cried at the same scenes, but this night he didn’t, not because he didn’t want to, but because he was afraid of waking up his feverish boyfriend. The mentalist struggled to gently get Senku off him, he quietly got up and turned off the room’s light, then he quickly returned to the bed and tucked himself between the sheets, hugging his boyfriend immediately.

The blonde looked adorable while sleeping, he touched his forehead again and it seemed the fever had gone down a bit. “Poor Senku-chan.” He said while caressing his soft skin and tracing a finger along the puffy lips.

Meeting the blonde sure was a fate and falling in love was bound to happen, they were now one month into their relationship and Gen couldn’t been happier. Sharing his bed with him was lovely, like a dream come true; he kept staring at the slightly parted lips.

He couldn’t resist it.

It was meant to be.

Their lips were finally brushing together; the blonde’s lips were warm, soft and so addictively sweet.

He stole Senku’s first kiss.

“I’m sorry Senku-chan.” He said while kissing him again. “I couldn’t take it anymore.” And he hugged his body tightly, craving this amazing company the blonde was giving him. “Let’s sleep together more often.” Gen kissed his pink soft lips one last time, and tried to fall asleep, this moment was perfect and he didn’t want it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship is slowly progressing, but they're on their way.  
> Tysm for all your kudos and comments, I love to read them all.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


	9. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku stood up from the bed, noticing that his body was no longer burning nor in ache, he opened the door and walked towards the kitchen; his heart was melting at the sight of Gen making breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 9!!! I just finished the drst week, so I'm back in uploading every new chapter on wednesdays!!!

Senku woke up in the morning to a lonely bed, he touched his forehead and smile when he noticed it wasn’t hot no more, the fever had passed. The blonde stretched out his arms trying to crack them alongside his neck, he was feeling so refresh after just waking up, then a slight pink blushed adorned his cheeks by the memory of cuddling to sleep next to Gen.

Sleeping with Gen was different, he felt how he took care of him all night, the fresh scent of lavender was relaxing to his nose and it was what helping in nuzzling to sleep. Senku looked down and noticed he was wearing the mentalist’s clothes, he lifted the t-shirt and bring it closer to his nose, the lavender scent was impregnated in them and it was sweet, the blonde didn’t feel like taking those clothes off in a while.

And then he instantly remembered the bath scene and his sweet pink blushed turned deep red, he brushed his hands across his face, Gen helped him get undressed and sat in the bath just behind him, they had already seen each other naked but Senku was feeling ashamed of not being able to remembered Gen’s body, he just had hints of a smooth silk white skin, some loving arms pulling him towards the mentalist’s chest and the mixture of Gen’s sweet scent with bubble soap.

Why he didn’t remember Gen’s body? Maybe next time we will payed more attention and he won’t be sick.

His heart started pounding like crazy, why was he thinking on a next time? Was he ready to take another step towards their established relationship? They had just been for one month exclusively together and were already sharing intimacy:

  * They had each other’s phone numbers
  * They held hands, and how Senku loved to walked side by side, hand in hand with his boyfriend.
  * They cuddled: on the couch while watching a movie and now they cuddled during the night.
  * They hugged, Gen loved hugs and was a way in which Senku helped his boyfriend feel better and secure.



The other part of intimacy were the kisses, but Senku had just kissed the mentalist’s cheeks and forehead, does that count?

And the last part was sex.

The blonde sighed, he really didn’t have any idea on how to get to that part yet, he needed to buy more books or do some online research, because even if he was new in this dating world, he surely picture himself along the mentalist for a long way.

Senku stood up from the bed, noticing that his body was no longer burning nor in ache, he opened the door and walked towards the kitchen; his heart was melting at the sight of Gen making breakfast.

Falling in love with the mentalist was like entering a house and realizing he was home; their eyes meet and Gen smile widely at him.

“Senku-chan, how are you feeling?” He couldn’t leave the stove but was dying to embrace his boyfriend. “I’m making some eggs; do you want some?”

“I’ll love to.”

When Gen smiled, the blonde felt invisible hands wrapping around him and making him feel safe, and when their eyes locked it was like seeing pretty galaxies instead of just pupils; having his boyfriend in his life was making him feel like everything was possible in the world, there was not a slight regret in meeting him and he deep down know that Gen was the one he really was wishing to be forever in his life.

Senku sat down on the table and held his face with one hand, without taking his eyes off of his boyfriend; he sure looked lovely and happy while cooking, and it felt like this was meant to be, like if this homely routine could be theirs since forever.

“I’m feeling a lot better.” He said, just noticing he didn’t answer that question.

“I’m glad.” Gen was serving the food in two plates and kindly placed them on the table. “I was worried about you.” He touched his boyfriend’s forehead with the palm of his hand. “Yes, there’s no more fever, your erfect-pay Senku-chan.”

When Gen retrieved his hand and went to the fridge to take out some orange juice, Senku touched his own forehead feeling a new heat running through his body, but this time it wasn’t a disease, it was the blonde’s body burning up for wanting to be with him.

“You still need to rest today.” The mentalist said while taking a seat right beside the blonde, he was pouring the orange juice in their glasses. “And if tomorrow you’re feeling good, then you can return to the university.”

“Yes, it’s my first day off in years.” Senku took a taste of the eggs, he didn’t know he was that hungry or if Gen’s food was that delicious, but he was happily munching every bit.

“I can avoid doing work today and rest with you.” The mentalist was sipping from his cold glass of juice. “We can watch movies all day, take a nap or…”

“Take a bath?” Senku’s head wanted to explode the moment he said that, he was thinking it but the thought slip through his lips.

Gen was with his eyes and mouth wide opened, he double blinked not really sure of understanding what his boyfriend was saying. They lasted in a cold awkward silence for a few minutes that felt like hours, until the mentalist cleared his throat and tried to speak.

“D-Do you want to take a bath like yesterday?” he said while avoiding to look directly at the blonde, hand over his mouth and a cute taffy pink tone on his cheeks.

Senku was picking his ear with one finger, sweat running down his face and feeling as if another fever could invade his body. “I-I really felt good after our bath yesterday, may-maybe we could do it again.”

A nervous silence always loosens tongues.

“Oh, Senku-chan, I’m glad it was helpful.” Gen said while letting out a low goofy laugh. “B-But sure…if you want to.”

The mentalist didn’t know what to think, for one part he was eager to bath again with his boyfriend, specially now that Senku would be conscious during the total length of their bath, but for the other part they haven’t even kiss properly, not that the kiss he stole during the night counted, and now Senku wanted a deep intimacy of their bodies.

He had never been in a similar situation, the blonde’s steps were non-existence to him, the proper thing was to kiss first and then the rest, right? But Senku was so slow and the mentalist was afraid that if he turned down his bathing proposal, he wouldn’t want to do anything physical related with him.

“Yesterday I wasn’t totally aware of my surrounding.” The blonde said with a calmer voice. “But now that I’m better, I want to enjoy everything with you.”

Senku’s voice sounded so sincere and pure, and the idea of him wanting to enjoy everything with him was to die for, so, who was he to refuse his boyfriends proposal?

Gen nodded. “Alright Senku-chan, let’s bath together again.”

* * *

The water was warmth and ready, Gen poured his special lavender essence and a citrus bath bomb, in an attempt to make this bath comfortable and special.

They undressed with their backs turned and without speaking to each other, the mentalist could felt how his heart was trying to escape from his chest as his trembling hands were getting rid of the clothes, then he heard the characteristic splashing sound of water and when he turned his head, he saw Senku was already on the tub.

Gen’s cheeks blushed a special kind of pink and he sighed, he sure loved taking care of the blonde yesterday, it was really something special; the mentalist put a foot in the warm water, when he heard his boyfriend saying.

“Can you lean on my chest?”

“Ure-say.” He covered his face with one hand and got on the tub just like his boyfriend wanted; the water felt especially warm and the soapy glistening bubbles were moving around them.

Gen felt the blonde’s arms around his waist and how he was being pulled against his chest, he was feeling so small and vulnerable in that embrace and was loving every second of it.

Everything with Senku was different, there existed a strange ordered and weird steps he was eager to follow, Gen was just letting himself go; it sure felt nice, this was the first time he had been enjoying a bath time with a partner and also last night it was the first night he shared a bed with someone without having had sex.

The mentalist hold his boyfriend’s hands and let himself slide down into the water, he wanted Senku to touch him more, but he knew there was still time for that, so he was letting himself be touched by the water and to be completely immerse in the feeling of the lavender scent and the warmth of the blonde’s body right against him.

Happiness was between them in a bath on a Monday morning.

Gen turned his head around, he remembered right behind Senku was the soap. “Senku-chan…” he stopped talking when he noticed he was inches apart from the blonde’s face, it was so abrupt and impossible to avoid his brightly crimson eyes; their eyes instantly met and their cheeks were overspread with the deepest blush, Gen didn’t know if the heat he was feeling within his body was for the situation or from the warm water.

They didn’t talk, it wasn’t necessary, their lips were meant for each other and their eyes were full of dreams for the future, Gen didn’t expected it bur surely wanted it; feeling some soft lips brushing against his meant the world to him, it was finally happening, not in a moment he picture himself into, but everything with Senku was different and spontaneous.

The kiss felt tenderly, sweet and obviously inexperienced; Gen giggled to himself and slightly turned his body around, creating small waves in the water, he wrapped his arms around Senku’s neck.

“You kiss me, Senku-chan.”

“Yes…”

“Why?”

“…”

“Didn’t you wanted to wait more?”

“I-I couldn’t contain myself…I’m sor…”

“No, Senku-chan.” Gen traced a finger along his boyfriend’s wet lips. “Never be sorry for showing your true feelings.” And with that he puts his hands on either side of the blonde’s face and returned the kiss.

Gen was never gotten so lost in a kiss before, maybe it was the water, that they were naked or that they were together, and maybe if was everything previously mentioned, but he didn’t care; the mentalist’s heart kept missing beats, he finally tasted Senku and realized he had been starving for this moment for so long.

Gen had loved before, but never like this.

Gen had embraced before, but never felt this closed.

Gen had kissed before, but it never burned him alive.

“Senku-chan…” he moaned between kisses, and Senku hold him tighter, the mentalist didn’t want the kiss to end, he was slowly getting drunk on endorphins and his only desire was to touch Senku more, to move his hands down and caress something special that was probably awakening.

Gen was savouring his lips, it was delicious, sweet and pure, this kiss surely meant the beginning and the promise of much more to come, but before he started losing his senses, the mentalist broke the kiss.

He was gasping for air and his steady heart couldn’t stop beating, he knew Senku felt exactly the same. “We need to get dress up.”

“Why?” The blonde asked while blinking.

Gen leaned into his soft chest and felt his boyfriend’s body embracing him completely. “Because I want to do so much more, but this isn’t the right moment.”

“Then when?”

The mentalist sighed; he didn’t want to ruin this relationship as it meant everything to him. “I don’t know, I just know I want to kiss you forever.”

“Me too.” Senku said and lifted his boyfriend’s chin to meet him in another kiss, he wanted to show off what he just learned from him; their lips sweetly touching in a perfect synch and his hands feeling Gen’s waist as sparks were flying in every direction.

Senku made the mentalist feel like he was the most important thing in his life, and even though that last kiss was small yet warm, Gen was grateful for that as he never knew a kiss so innocent and pure could be so intimate and powerful.

They pulled apart and the blonde kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry for moving on so quickly.”

Gen nodded. “It was perfect.”

“Can we continue kissing from time to time?”

“We can continue kissing forever.” Gen brush softly their noses together. “My lips are yours to take.”

They kissed a little while longer, enjoying the warmth of the water and the bubbles touching their skins, Gen needed to hold on tight to his boyfriend’s neck in order to not try and touch something else, he knew he was hard, but just hoped Senku didn’t noticed it yet.

When they finished and dried themselves, both were wearing a towel around their waist and walked hand in hand to the mentalist’s bedroom, where he gave to the blonde some clean clothes to wear for that day.

“I should go to my apartment and get my clothes.” Senku said while buttoning up some dark blue tight jeans.

Gen was already dressed up with gray leggings and a purple hoodie. “You want to leave already, Senku-chan?” he said while brushing his hair.

A cute pink blush painted the blonde’s face, he tried to ignore it by putting on a white with red sleeves t-shirt. “I don’t want to leave.”

The mentalist turned his face to see him with a confused look on his face, brush still on his hair.

Senku sighed and sat on the bed. “I can bring some of my clothes and…” He was feeling nervous just by thinking it and the feeling increased the moments the words were escaping his mouth. “Sleep…here.”

Gen couldn’t control his new giant smile and as he eagerly clapped his hands, he said. “Of course Senku-chan.” He couldn’t hide the immense happiness he was feeling by hearing those words. “I’ll love for you to stay here as long as you want.”

The blonde breath in relief. “We’ll still be neighbors, I just really enjoyed sleeping last night with you.”

“I enjoyed it too, it felt special.”

“Yes.” He scratched his head. “I can sleep some days here and maybe you can sleep some days at my place.”

“I’ll love to.” Gen said while walking towards the blonde, he leaned his body and placed a sweet soft kiss on his new favorite pair of lips. “I can’t imagine being apart from you.”

Senku wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s thin waist and kiss him back, their mouths were opening and closing with each small kiss. “Me neither, you just gave me a new normal.”

The mentalist giggled. “Let’s go get your things.”

“In a little while.” The blonde was feeling the warmth of the puffy pink lips right near him, kissing Gen was instantly addictive, why did he waited so long for their lips to meet? He was amazed at just how much beautiful his boyfriend was. “I want to continue kissing you.” And with a strength he didn’t now he had, Senku quickly placed the mentalist’s body on his lap, where their chests were touching, and their breaths were slowly mingling together.

“Senku-chan, nothing would make me happier than kiss you every minute and every hour of the day.”

“Then let’s do just that.” Senku touched his boyfriend’s cheek to slow down and savour every moment of the kiss, holding his mouth with his to feel every place where their lips touch and every place where they pull away.

I’m going to kiss you now…and I don’t know if I’ll ever stop.

* * *

Ukyo-Chan  
  
Ukyo-chan!!!  
  
Yes?  
  
Senku-chan kissed me!!!!  
  
For real? I’m glad  
  
Yes, my heart’s melting, I still can’t believe it. 🥰🥰  
  
I’m so happy for you.  
  
Can we meet tomorrow? You can come to my apartment or we can go and grab some coffee.  
  
To talk about my kiss and your kiss  
  
Yeah, I really need to talk about that.  
  
Erfect-pay!Then, tomorrow at noon?  
  
Sure, I’m free at that time. I’ll pass by your apartment and then we can go to a coffeehouse  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continue reading, I really love all your deary comments and kudos
> 
> If you enjoy the work I create, you can come say hi on my twitter and check when I'm uploading more chapters and one shot fics @dainonico.


	10. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t play dumb and tell me about the kiss.” Gen was eagerly staring at his friend; it wasn’t common for him to fall for a guy and even less to had kissed him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to chapter 10, I'm sorry for the delay, had some rough weeks. Tysm for continue reading this story, I appreciate all your kudos and comments.

“That’s not even a coffee.”

“What do you mean? Of course it’s coffee.”

“It’s a chocolate coffee mocha.”

“See? It has the word coffee on it, so it’s coffee.”

Ukyo rolled his eyes, he wasn’t going to continue discussing with Gen about his strange drink options, he held the warm mug and took a small sip of his black coffee.

“Ukyo-chan…”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t play dumb and tell me about the kiss.” Gen was eagerly staring at his friend; it wasn’t common for him to fall for a guy and even less to had kissed him already.

The blonde’s face blushed a cute tone of pink and he left the mug on the table. “I don’t know how, it just happened.”

“I didn’t know you were dating him.”

“After I met him on your neighbor’s apartment, when you two went to talk outside…” He was having trouble maintaining eye contact with the mentalist and he was playing with the tips of his fingers. “We exchange phone numbers, but I didn’t think he would call me.” He bit the inside of his right cheek. “No one does.”

“But he did.” Gen placed his hand over his friend’s hand, reassuring him that everything was alright. “And then what happened?”

“Yeah, he did, but after two weeks.” Ukyo chuckled. “I really thought that he had forgotten about me or that he had changed his mind.” He brushed his hair nervously. “He invited me over to his house.”

* * *

When Ryusui told Ukyo that he wanted to have dinner at his house, the blonde almost canceled everything as it was a strange request for a first date, but something in that man with golden eyes was reassuring and the fact that he was Senku’s friend gave him enough confidence to accept the invitation, he couldn’t be a serial killer or anything like that.

So, when the captain send him his house location, Ukyo had to double blinked when noticing the address was in a high class neighborhood; a taxi left him there and he couldn’t believe that the guy that he saw sitting on an apartment’s floor eating pizza, some nights before, lived in a huge beautiful mansion.

A butler welcomed him and motioned Ukyo to follow him to the dining room, a large table that could fit more than 10 people was filled with different kinds of elegant dishes: skillet cod with lemon, parmesan risotto with roasted shrimp, sausage ragu, smoked salmon with potatoes, tortellini, and pork chops with wine sauce.

Ukyo even felt underdressed for his lousy outfit option of some beige pants and a tucked green shirt, until the captain itself entered the room; Ryusui’s eyes shine brightly when the spotted his guest and almost run to embraced him in a tight hug, he was just wearing some ripped dark blue jeans and a tight white shirt.

“What’s all this?” he said while melting into the strong arms, he wasn’t expecting anything like that.

“It’s dinner.”

The blonde chuckled. “I know it’s dinner, but I’m loss at words, it’s too much.”

“Well, it’s my apology for no texting you after two weeks.” He let go of the embrace and motioned at his guest to accompany at the table.

Ukyo was feeling overwhelmed by all the sudden attention, he was expecting to have dinner at a nice restaurant and when Ryusui proposed his house, the natural thing for the blonde was to think it was going to be a simple dinner, maybe to have some spaghetti with meatballs, but not plenty of dishes cooked by fine chefs.

Even though Ryusui was dressed as a commoner, he couldn’t hide his elegant behavior, elegant look and elegant posture; he looked so charming and peaceful that Ukyo couldn’t avoid feeling nervous around him, but soon when the captain began the conversation, the blonde remembered why it was so easy to talk with him.

It was so easy to hear him, to follow his lead, and it was lovely the true interest he expressed towards him, Ukyo’s cheeks couldn’t stop blushing during the whole dinner while a tingling feeling was spreading throughout his entire body; he was feeling special and was loving every part of it.

When dessert came Ryusui hold his hand over the table and lean closer to taste the buttercream that rested on his lip; Ukyo didn’t expect it, but his body took control over his mind and his pink lips softened. He could feel the rapid beat of his heart and Ryusui’s warm fingers interlacing on his own, tasting the sweetness of the chocolate cake that rested mindless on their mouths.

“Why you kissed me?” Ukyo asked when they broke up the kiss, he could sense his lips itching for more.

The captain caressed the blonde’s blushed cheek. “Because you’re beautiful and I never deny myself the simple pleasure of being with someone as beautiful as you.”

And just with that set of words, Ukyo’s will crumbled as the captain was the first guy who ever called him that word and who devoted one whole afternoon in making him extra special; now the blonde couldn’t resist those new set of lips as he thought maybe Heaven will be like this first kiss.

* * *

“Ukyo-chan! I’m so happy for you.” Gen’s heart was melting and he couldn’t stop giggling during the whole story, he was so glad his best friend had found someone so perfect for him. “You deserve to be with a great partner.” He said while continue sipping on his drink.

The blonde’s cheeks turned deep red, telling the story of his first date with Ryusui was making him feel all those lovely feelings over again; he felt happiness like when you walk during a cloudless spring day, with blooming flowers all around the path of life. “Thanks, you also deserved someone great.” 

Gen smiled widely. “And I got him.” He sighed, he could talk about Senku all day and all night without getting tired. “We just decided to sleep together.”

Ukyo almost spit the coffee when hearing that. “Overshare, much?” He said while coughing.

The mentalist’s cheeks turned deep red and he nerviously waved his hands. “No Ukyo-chan, not like that.” He was cupping his own face with both hands. “Although I’ll love to do it, we’re just sleeping and kissing buddies for now.”

“I’m glad you’re taking things slow.”

“Me too, specially after…” Gen shook his head, he didn’t want to think about that, in the past he was an easy fuck for every men that were willing to buy him a drink, but after so many heartaches it seemed he had finally found the perfect boyfriend and more importantly, someone that was loving him for who he truly was. “And when are you seeing Ryusui again?” It was better to change the topic, Ukyo’s new blooming relationship was more important.

“Tonight.” He shyly answered while hiding his mouth behind the mug.

“Oh, so things are moving fast between you two.” Gen teased.

“Not as quick as you.” The blonde teasingly glared at his friend. “I haven’t seen Ryusui’s cock.”

The mentalist could feel the color in his cheeks rising again. “Don’t tease me with that.” Even though Gen acted annoyed by the topic, he surely loved to remember his both bath times with Senku, how he took care of him during his fever and how Senku wanted to enjoy the bath with him after feeling better the next day; his boyfriend’s cock was long, pink and beautiful and he couldn’t shake the memory out of his head.

It sure had passed time since his last sex experience with someone, and even if he didn’t want to remember that someone, he truly like how he used to make him feel for a slight second.

Senku was so inexperienced in the love department that Gen didn’t want to rush things further as he was extremely happy of how their relationship was developing; he loved the dates, his boyfriend’s special attention to every detail and the cuddling, but now he was also deeply loving the kisses; he was planning in enjoying every special moment with the blonde.

“Maybe someday we can go out on a double date.” Ukyo shyly proposed.

“Sure, that sounds nice as we already know each other.”

As the friends continue drinking their coffee while enjoying each other’s company and talking about their respective love ones, Ukyo couldn’t helped but noticed that Gen’s phone kept vibrating, the mentalist caught a quiet glimpsed of the screen and completely ignore it, trying to continue the flow of their conversation.

“Who’s texting you?”

“No one.”

The blonde hum and narrowed his green eyes at his best friend, he knew everything about the mentalist, what makes him happy, what makes him sad and more importantly, what makes him uncomfortable. “Tell me.” He insisted, their friendship meant the world to Ukyo, it was as if Gen was the sunshine that lighted his spirit, that somehow grew inside his shone and shined deeply through his emerald eyes.

Gen sighed. “It’s nothing important.”

“I don’t believe you.” Ukyo was resting his chin on his palm. “You’re flinching every time a text message pops on your screen.”

The mentalist’s lips quivered a bit. “I’m receiving some strange messages since my program continue to gain popularity.”

“What kind of messages?”

“I don’t know the number and I’m constantly blocking it, but…” He sighed deeply, like trying to relax his muscles. “They continue sending texts from different numbers.”

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Maybe Ukyo sounded upset, but it was the concern that was reflecting in his voice. “You let me chatter about Ryusui nonstop when something is affecting you right now.”

“You seemed happy and I really wanted to listen to you.” Gen shyly smiled. “And I’m happy with Senku-chan, it’s just that…” He thought he could control the tears that were trying to pour down his face, but now that his friend insisted on talking about this recent problem, he couldn’t stop them.

“What’s wrong?” Ukyo hold tight the mentalist’s right hand, trying to show him some support.

“They’re sending me photos.”

“Photos of what?”

“Ukyo-chan is so embarrassing.” Gen said while trying to wipe out the tears with his free hand, but the pain tears continue to come down, boiling hot around his eyes and then instantly freezing on his puffed cheeks. What was the point in wiping them off?

“Gen…” he said while softly brushing his fingers on his friend’s face. “Embarrassing or not, tell me so I can help you…what are they sending you?”

The mentalist lowered his gaze down, he didn’t want to look at his friend after saying it our loud, he thought he could be strong and tried to ignore the problem, but know he was feeling overwhelmed and any incoming text sent shivers down his spine.

“The photos are of me in compromising positions…” he finally whispered. “Doing things that I’m ashamed off, the texts said they want to meet up with me, but I’m not sure from who they are.” His dark eyes were losing his characteristic and joyful sparkle. “A couple of men took photos of me, I didn’t deny them because I was needy of affection, but now that I’m in a happy relationship those memories are coming to haunt me.”

“Maybe we could try to track them down.”

“I don’t know how…”

“We could ask…”

“NO!” Gen screamed while covering his mouth. “I don’t want anyone else to know about this.”

“But…”

“No one, Ukyo-chan.” The mentalist continued trying to wipe the remaining tears, he was feeling a slight better for telling his best friend, but he still didn’t know when the texts would stop. 

“Are you telling Senku about this?”

“I don’t want him to know about my past mistakes.” Gen was trying to breath calmly and smiled to release the tension from his body. “I don’t want him to dump me for knowing everything about me.”

“I don’t think he would do that.”

“I don’t want to risk it.”

“Gen…”

“Ukyo-chan…please.”

And even though the blonde didn’t felt comfortable with his friend’s decision, he nodded in a silent agreement, holding tighter his hand and waiting for him to fully relaxed again; it hurt him deeply to see the mentalist in such a bad state and he truly hoped that Gen could mutter the courage to tell his boyfriend; Senku didn’t looked as naïve and even though Ukyo didn’t know him fully, he was sure Senku would do his best to help his Gen in every possible way.

So, they stayed on the coffeehouse a little while longer, until Gen could breath and smiled as if nothing had ever happened; the day began wonderfully with them talking endlessly about their partners, but Ukyo never imagined that Gen had such a deep dark secret and he truly hope that the mentalist could do something about his problem, before those photos came to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters on Wednesday


End file.
